The Dark Flames of the Dragon Slayer
by CaptnAlex
Summary: Natsu, a wandering and mysterious mage, travels throughout Fiore to search for his father and answers to his questions. But will he find his father or answers?, and who are these people that keep bumping into him? AU, OCC. OC
1. Introduction: The Past: I

**AN: **This is my first fanfiction, hopefully you guys will enjoy it. Please read and review, it really helps out with story, so I know what I need to improve on. Also my grammar is really bad, but I hope it's bearable for you guys to read. This story might resemble some story out there that you guys might know. I got my inspiration from couple of stories. If you were wondering, then I'll list them here:

_**Rise of the Fire Dragon Slayer by DarkKnightShiva**_

_**Under the Flames by Dattebayo**_

_**Eye of the Black Dragon by Snakeboy33**_

I do recommend you read those stories, they're really good.

**Warning! Please read this: **Natsu will be quite OCC in this, I'll try my best to minimize it. However in the present timeline, he will be really OCC because of his past that I have not talk about yet, so please wait. Natsu will also be overpower in this story; however I'll try to minimize it as much as I can. This will also be a _**shounen-ai**_. If you do not like boy love, please leave. However, I will focus on the action more than romance, if any of you are wondering. I believe in gradual romance, not love at first sight. The storyline will be mostly being mixed with my own ideas, and Fairytail's storyline, but also there will be some OC in it. That's all I got, please enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer!: **I do not own Fairy Tail, just putting it out there… **Hiro Mashima **does, anyways continue reading.

* * *

_Hargeon, Fiore, Magnolia_

* * *

A blonde with an above average body wearing a blue skirt and a white T-shirt with blue designs, was walking down the streets of the port known as Hargeon. In all honesty, this blonde was quite lost. She looked around to ask someone for directions, but something caught her eyes. She ran straight towards it without paying attention those who were walking in the busy streets of Hargeon. As she got closer, she got a glimpse of the shiny object dangling on a wall of a shop that sells magical items.

As she arrives at the store, she quickly straightens herself up, and walks toward the counter, where she could see a man, who must have been the shopkeeper.

"What can I get for you miss?" the man asked politely.

"Hey do you have any gold celestial keys?" the blonde asked while looking towards the shiny object, which happens to be a silver key. It was quite different compare to other keys; it had gems embedded on it with unique design. However, its main purpose was not to look fancy, but to open a portal to the spirit realm and summon spirits by the holder, and assist its owner.

"Oh you must be a spirit holder, but I'm sorry to inform there are no keys of the Zodiac circle. They are very powerful, but are rare at same time." the shopkeeper said sadly.

The blonde had a disappointed look on her, until she looked around and found something that caught her interest again.

* * *

_Another street part of Hargeon_

* * *

Clack, clack, clack

The sound of wooden sandals hitting the paved stone road; the owner of the sandals belong to a man in a black cloak with his hood on that obscured his face.

'_Since I'm here, I should go around and look for clues_' the hooded man thought.

'Grugurgrpgurrghghghg' came from the man's stomach. There was a scowl under the hooded cloak that was unseen. 'Hmmm, maybe I should find something to eat as well, since I'm here.'

As he continues his walk through the street aimlessly, due to the fact he was in deep thought about his past.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

It was a gloomy day, with black clouds blocking the sun's visions towards the land underneath.

Under those clouds was a tense atmosphere between two giant reptiles. A dragon with red shiny red scales and currently had fiery like veins running through its body. On its chest was a visible slashed scar. The other dragon's appearance was a black color dragon, which had a unique pattern on its skin that was light blue. Both were in a furious position, no one was giving up.

In the background, a little boy with pink hair had a white scaly scarf around his neck. He was clutching his scarf tightly, while looking behind his shoulder.

The boy closed his eyes tightly and prayed '_Please be safe Igneel, I don't want to lose you._' The boy opened his eyes and began running the opposite direction between the two dragon.

The red dragon, whose name was Igneel, had found and took the little boy in when he was abandoned in a village.

One day Igneel went out flying for leisure, until he saw a village that was burning. His curiosity got to him, so he thought he would fly down and take a quick look at the village. When he arrived, he saw no one, until he saw a little boy who was crying. He was intending to leave the boy, but thought about it. For some odd reason, the pink hair piqued the giant dragon's curiosity, so he trotted slowly to the boy and wanted some answers from the boy.

The little boy was too busy crying that he did not notice something was creeping behind him. The boy stopped crying when he noticed that the sky became dark all a sudden. When the boy recognized that the sky did not become dark, but was a shadow behind him that blocked the sunlight. When he turned around, his jaw dropped in awe, and then shifts back to slightly scared face, because he witness a giant red creature that had scaly skin and had wings.

Igneel would be lying if he said that he wasn't a little shock. The boy in front of him had stopped crying, however that was not it, the boy looked at him with his mouth open. His expression had no fear in it, well at the beginning, it was pure awe, until the boy recognized something and Igneel can sense slight fear from the boy.

Igneel, who was staring at the boy for two minutes, lost his patience and was slightly annoyed at boy who did not speak, or run, but stand and stare at the mighty dragon, "Igneel, the Flame Dragon King".

Igneel decides to break the awkward atmosphere and asked the boy, "**What's your name, child?**"

The boy, who was lost in his own world, was snapped out of it, when he heard the dragon asked for his name. The boy was still a little scared, and shocked that the dragon had not attack or leave yet. He did not answer the dragon. The boy thought if he answered the dragon wrongly, he would be gobbled up and become the dragon's lunch, so he kept quiet.

Igneel was now ticked off at the kid. How dare he not answer him! The dragon had a huge reputation, everyone feared the dragon, but this boy did not answer him at all, instead, the boy just stared at him with less fear than before. Igneel let out an angry strong roar that shook the land and houses from far away, and landed his eyes back at the boy and continued, "**I said, What's your name, child! I don't have time for this, if you don't answer me, you will become my lunch, so answer me now!**"

The boy was now engulf in fear, and did not hesitate to state his name. "It-sss

Naaa-sttt-uuu, Nasttt-uu Draaa-ggg-neeeaaal" the boy stuttered in fear.

'Hmm, "summer", the name suits him for his hair and personality. I think he'll be a strong and helpful kid when he grows up' Igneel contemplated for a bit before speaking again, "**So Natsu, why are you here, and where are your parents?**"

After Natsu had heard the question, he buries his face in his knee, and began to sob more. He continues to sob, but tries his best to answer the dragon with his head on his lap, "Mmm-yyy paaa-reee-" before he could continue, Igneel yelled at him.

"**Do not stutter child if you don't want to be eaten. Now stop crying and answer me clearly**!"

Natsu immediately stopped crying and looked up at Igneel, "I don't know where my parents are. There were bad people attacking our village. Everyone ran away, and I was the only one left in the village."

After he heard the boy tell his story, Igneel began to pity the boy. Although Igneel can be fearsome and have a huge reputation of being, deep down the dragon's heart, he was genuinely nice. He didn't want to be a heartless dragon, so Igneel thought for bit before speaking.

"**Natsu, from now on, you will be following me and I'll teach you everything you need to know.**"

The boy looked at dragon with a confused face; he didn't believe what he had heard from the dragon. The dragon sensed the confusion of his face and continued,

"**I'll say it one more time, from now on, I, Igneel, will take care of you. I will teach you everything you need to know, from the human world, to the dragon's way. I will be your mentor from now on. Got it, child?**"

Natsu collected everything the dragon had said, and after he finally absorbed all the information and realized it, he gave Igneel a huge smile and ran toward the dragon.

The dragon smiled in his thoughts, after looking at the boy's goofy smile. Igneel finally lower his head, so Natsu can climb on top of him and go back to his cave. However, the boy did something unexpectedly; he ran up towards the dragon and hugged the dragon's snub nose. Igneel was shocked by the sudden affection; however deep inside he was smiling and was happy that he took this kid in. Even though he didn't know the kid much, but Igneel's instinct knows the kid will grow up and won't disappoint him.

As the two begin to spend more and more time together, they built a more father-son bond, not a student-teacher bond. Igneel taught everything the boy needed to know from writing to reading, dragon slayer magic, and many more. The boy acknowledged the dragon like his dad. He is grateful that Igneel had taken him in when he was abandoned by his parents and left alone. Natsu always followed wherever Igneel went, he never separated himself from the dragon, and he was so attached to the giant reptile. He thought to himself that nothing can break them apart.

With Natsu by his side everywhere they went, the dragon became more and more fatherly to the boy. He loved the boy like a son and would do anything to protect him. He wanted to see the boy grow into a moral man, but he knows that one day he'll have to leave the boy. Igneel knows that Natsu will become a good being when he grows up, but little did he know something will happen to both them, that will change Natsu forever.

It was morning, and Natsu just woke up from his slumber. Natsu didn't see his dad when he got out the cave, so he was wondering where his dad went. After waiting for ten minutes, Natsu got bored, so he decided to train on his magic more. After beating up the rocks and burning down one-fourth of the trees, Natsu sense his dad's smell, and ran towards the direction.

As Natsu begin to get closer to the scent, he sense dread and despair as he continued his path. As Natsu got closer the scent, he noticed that the scent was different from his dad, but for some reason, the scent pique his curiosity, so he continued his way there. When he arrived, he was shocked; there was a giant dragon that was lying on the ground. Natsu looked from afar, and thought the dragon was asleep. He examined the dragon; the dragon was fully covered in fire, no, the dragon is made up of fire. Natsu was surprised that the whole forest didn't catch on fire, weird right? However, Natsu became a brash idiot like always. Living near Igneel would make you think he would just like his father, however Natsu and his dad was almost complete opposite of personality. He would always try to fight his dad and prove that he was stronger than his dad, but always get beaten up by his dad. Natsu always never say no to challenge he gets as well, and is always determined to win. Natsu, who always wanted to take up another challenge, so he decided to run towards the dragon and yelled at it.

"Hey wake up! I want to fight you! Hey are you listening, I said I want to fight you so wake up!" Natsu was now annoyed, so he got near the dragon, and did the most completely calm thing ever, he bit the dragon.

The dragon who was asleep, for some reason felt something stinging him, so the dragon did the most obvious thing ever, so he scratched that part.

Natsu, who was still chomping on the dragon's arm, was suddenly flicked away from the dragon's scratch. Natsu notice the dragon was still asleep after he had bit the dragon's arm. Natsu was furious at the reaction he got, so he decided to run back towards the dragon, where the tail was located. When he found the tail, he bit on the tail harder and begins swallowing the fire. He was the son of the almighty Igneel, and also a dragon slayer, of course he wouldn't take the chance when he saw delicious fire. His father taught him dragon slayer magic; magic that was similar to dragon's and said to slay dragons. His father also told him that he can eat his element, which was fire, and replenish his energy, but also become stronger.

The dragon finally felt something biting his tail and now slowly draining his energy that he had to wake up from his sleep. When he open his eyes and turn around, he saw a mere child human that was eating _**his**_ fire! The dragon was enraged that he lost sleep, but now a child was eating him, this was unacceptable. However, he was a bit surprised that the boy could eat his fire, but what got him more surprised was how a mere child can eat fire, unless… someone or some creature had taught him how to.

Whatever the case was, the fire dragon was mad, he decided to shake his tail, so he could throw the boy away. He was successful and the boy crashed towards a tree. The dragon trotted towards the boy and look down at the boy. The dragon yelled at the boy "**How dare you child! You dare make Atlas Flame mad! Do want to be dragon food, fool! On second thought, you will be food!**"The dragon opened its mouth and was about to chomp on Natsu, but Natsu rolled away quickly.

After rolling away, Natsu cupped his hand into a fist and brought it up to his mouth, and magic incantations appeared in front of him, he yelled "**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Flames came out of his mouth and went straight toward Atlas. These flames were strong that no human could survive; unfortunately, Natsu did not use his brain. He was fighting a flame dragon; this of course had no effect on Atlas whatsoever.

The dragon laughed at Natsu feeble attempt on attacking him, and let out a mighty roar that shook the forest and caused Natsu to cup his ears from the sound wave. Atlas look back at the boy was about to attack the boy who was paralyzed from the roar, but he was suddenly tackled by another dragon.

Natsu's eyes were wide open. He was expecting to become dragon food, however at the last second, a dragon with blue like pattern attack the flame dragon. Natsu took this chance to run away from the scene, however who would miss the chance of watching dragons fight. So Natsu decided to hide behind a rock and peek up from behind. He saw the black dragon lowering his head and biting the flame dragon by its neck. The flame dragon was howling in pain, which shook trees in the forest.

Atlas used all his strength and pushed the black dragon with his feet. Atlas got up and looked directly at the dragon in front of him. "**Who are you and while are you stopping me from catching my prey?**"

The black dragon didn't answer him, instead the dragon rushed straightforward towards Atlas again and tries to tackle him; however Atlas, at the last minute spread its fire wings and flew up. The black dragon also stopped and spread its wing and flew up towards Atlas. The black dragon shot up like a bullet and target Atlas. The black dragon tackled and impacted on Atlas' stomach. While in midair, Atlas used his energy and blew fire towards the black dragon, which knock the black dragon towards the ground. He continue on blowing fire until, the other dragon blew a dark like substance towards Atlas and both breath attack was now in a deadlock, however the black dragon's breath attack was beginning to overpower Atlas' fire breath, and was finally hit by the black dragon's breath.

Atlas was knocked out of the sky and landed on the ground. When he landed a huge shockwave of tremor shook the land. Natsu had to brace himself from the shockwave. The shockwave knocked many trees down, and now Natsu saw both of the dragons clearly. Natsu was in awe at the destruction that both the dragon could do, however, he also know that it's time to leave. He wouldn't want to be caught in the crossfire and never come back to Igneel, so he decided to slowly walk away.

The black dragon flew up back in the sky, and began his breath attack. Atlas saw this so he shot back up like a bullet and flew toward the black dragon. He tackled the black dragon from the sky and down towards the ground near Natsu. The collision created another shockwave that Natsu had to brace him for. When both dragons were on the ground, Atlas used his momentum and bit the black dragon's neck. He picked the black dragon up by the neck and threw the dragon across from him. The dragon was stopped after hitting a mountain, but that didn't stop Atlas, he used his breath attack once more, and blow fire towards the black dragon. Once the flame came in contact with the black dragon, the momentums pushed the dragon furthermore, thus causing the dragon to break the mountain from the strong momentum and continuing to glide across the land with the fire pushing him. Atlas finally got tired and stopped to rest a bit. The flames spread quickly throughout the land. The whole place was a wasteland from the battle between both of the dragon. There was a cloud of dust near the black dragon. Atlas could not see the black dragon, but he could sense the black dragon was getting back up, so he braced himself for the attack. The dust cloud slowly cleared up; however before it did fully cleared up, a fast black beam went straight towards Atlas that it pushed Atlas back and made him hit a mountain.

Natsu could sense that the black dragon was enraged now. He saw the black dragon flew up in the sky and gather great amount energy in his stomach. Natsu know this attack will ended up injuring him if he didn't start running, so Natsu decided to run away from the wasteland. However he tripped on a root and landed face first. Natsu knew this attack would hurt, and he won't make it back to Igneel. Natsu closed his eyes and prayed that some miracle will happen and stop the dragon from destroying the whole land with its energy.

Atlas was on the ground. He was greatly injured from the last black beam. Atlas was no bracing himself from this impact. He knew that he might not make it out alive if the black dragon continued to channel its energy for a full obliteration.

The black dragon opened its mouth and was about to obliterate everything intact, however he was stop from a strong flame that push him down towards the land again. This time, the black dragon was taking serious injury; it let out a growl of pain. Natsu looked and his face had a giant smile plastered on it. In the air was the one and only red dragon that Natsu grow fond off.

Atlas witnessed a flame much stronger and deadlier than his that strike the black dragon towards the ground. He traced the fire to its owner, and he saw the one and only, "**Igneel, the Flame Dragon King**"

Atlas saw this opportunity to get away from this fight. He knows that he is too injure to fight anymore, so he used the last of his strength and flew away from the battle. He knows that once the red dragon appears, there would be nothing left.

Igneel stopped his breath attack and landed next to Natsu. Igneel looked at the boy, and was happy that the boy was not injured. He looked back at the black dragon and then back at Natsu. He opened his hands and showed the item to Natsu and began to talk. "**Natsu, here take this scarf that I made for you. I also want you to run away far from here. It's too dangerous for you to stay here; you'll get caught in crossfire.**"

When Natsu heard Igneel to tell him to leave, he was angry and began ranting like a childish kid he was. "But why father? I want to stay with you until the end! I don't want to leave with you. I don't care! I'm strong enough to protect myself! Please dad le-"

Natsu was cut off when Igneel roared at Natsu, "**Stop being a brat Natsu! I'm serious, you need to leave. I don't know how long that dragon will be down, but once he gets back up, this land will perish after our fight. Please Natsu, listen to you me and leave…**"

Natsu could sense sadness in his father's voice. In his whole time with his father, Natsu had never sense sadness in his father, until this day. Natsu never knew his dad could feel sad. He would always be happy when he was around Natsu, until now. Natsu knew his dad wanted to protect him and he didn't want to make his dad sad, so he finally decided. Natsu looked away from his dad with tears flowing down his cheeks. Natsu began running the opposite direction of his dad, trying his best to stay calm get away as fast as he can. Natsu stopped one more time, while clutching Igneel's white scarf, and look behind his shoulder at the two dragons, which the black dragon had gotten up.

Natsu closed his eyes tightly and prayed _'Please be safe Igneel, I don't want to lose you._' The boy opened his eyes and began running the opposite direction between the two dragon.

After seeing Natsu leave, Igneel turned his direction towards the black dragon. "**Why are you here, and state your name!**" Igneel roared.

The black dragon looked at Igneel straight in the eye before speaking, "**My name is Acnologia. I am the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. I am here to exterminate the entire dragons' existent. Prepare yourself, 'Flame Dragon King'.** **However, before we begin, why did you teach the boy magic? What is so special about that boy that the 'Flame King' took interest in him?**

"

Igneel look at the black dragon and gave him a chuckled, "**There is nothing you need to worry about the boy. All you need to know is that the boy and I have a strong bond, but I also believe that one day he will make friends and continue to live a better life without me. He will not go down the road of darkness that the world had brought him into. The boy was abandoned by his parents, yet he still believed his parents are good parents. That is what piqued my interest; the boy does not know hate and despair.**"

Acnologia thought about Igneel's word, this seemed like a challenge to him. He thought about it, he would get that boy to hate everything and fallen into despair. He would prove that the Igneel was wrong and foolish if a person would not go through hate and despair. However the boy did somewhat piqued Acnologia's curiosity. He saw earlier that the boy was fighting Atlas, and wasn't that afraid. He'll give the boy credit for that.

Acnologia lost his train of thoughts when Igneel suddenly flew up and slam his body against Acnologia. When Igneel had pinned down Acnologia, Igneel began to concentrating his energy towards his body. Igneel released his hold on Acnologia and then flew a little up and released his mouth, and massive amount of fire released from his mouth and came towards Acnologia at point blank range.

The fire created a huge explosion and a massive crater beneath Igneel. There was a huge dust cloud that formed after the explosion. However Igneel knew that Acnologia was not down yet, so he would strike before Acnologia would get back up. Igneel flew up high in the sky, and then he eyed the crater and then swiftly he dive himself down towards where he'd sensed Acnologia, while engulfing himself in flames, and spinning at high speed. '_**Natsu**__, __**I hope you will make good friends later on. I won't be with you forever. Natsu, know this, I'm always proud of you, you were a son to me, and I loved you**_**.'**

With Igneel's final thoughts, he slammed himself straight into Acnologia creating a massive explosion across the land; creating massive shockwave throughout the land.

Natsu turned around after he heard the explosion. He had teary eyes, but was abrupt when a massive shockwave came past him. He braced himself for it. When it was over, Natsu starts crying again; however a voice came through his head. It was Igneel's voice echoing him not to cry and run away from here. With determined face, he wiped his teary eyes and turns the opposite direction and began to run. '_Igneel, no matter whether you are, I will come back for you. Just wait for me dad._ _And Acnologi-_'

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

Natsu's train of thoughts ended when he bumped into a blond girl...


	2. Chapter 1: Who is He?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail, however I own the OC, **Hiro Mashima **owns the rest. If you do not like boy love, please leave. This story is a **shounen-ai**!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_Who is he?_

* * *

"Gah! I can't believe him! He only knocks 1000 jewels off that key!" The blonde from earlier was stomping away with no set of direction. She couldn't believe that her charm appeal was only worth 1000 jewels! However, she did want that key that she was eyeing earlier. Even though it was just a normal silver spirit key, it cost 19000 jewels after the discount. If she would have bought it that would be all the money she had been saving up.

As she was too busy venting her anger off by stomping away aimlessly and thinking about the earlier incident, she accidently bump into a person. The person who she bumps into is wearing a dark cloak and his hood on. She manage to sneak a peek under those hood, and see a man with have pink hair, and olive green eyes. It was weird to her seeing a man with pink hair, however her examination is cut short after he look to his side and start to walk again without saying anything. She is thinking that this would be a good time to ask for direction since she is kind of lost and needed direction to wherever she is going to. So she decides to grab the man by his shoulder and speak to him.

"Excuse me, but do you know any cheap magic stores nearby?"

The man turns around and looks at her hand where her hand is place on his shoulder. He scowls at her. She notices that her hand is still place on the mysterious man shoulder, so she quickly pulls her hand back and apologizes. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean any harm. I was just wondering if you know any cheap magic stores nearby." The blonde repeated again.

The mysterious man gives her one more look before turning his head back to the path and continue walking without answering her question.

The blonde senses that he did not want to talk to her. She decides to lay off the case and let him continue on his way. She thought he was mysterious and gloomy, but she ignore the fact and continue walking aimlessly again.

She continues her walk while thinking about the early incident. But her thoughts is lost when she hear the distinct sound of fan girls from behind. She turns, and sees a crowd of women gathering around a person. From what she heard earlier from the fan girl, it was suppose to be someone name "_Salamander_"

Curious, the blonde heads down where the crowd is, as she makes her way to the center of the crowd, she sees a man with blue spiked hair. She notice that everyone around him man are beautiful female, who are staring at him. She is instantly charm by his charming grin and soft charcoal colored eyes. She also notices a weird tattoo on his right eyebrow, but also is wearing a magical, violet cloak that had golden trim.

After the full examination, she is thinking that this famous person called "_Salamander_" is pretty handsome and charming. She could feel that her heart was beating was. 'Why is my heart beating so fast? Is it because he is famous or love at first sight? What?! Is... He... Looking at me? Oh my god! He is and he is coming towards me!' The blonde's thoughts are going too fast for her to process anything, as the known "_Salamander_" came towards her. She is lost in her thoughts that she couldn't hear the girls squealing near her. She couldn't even see anyone anymore, beside the man who was walking towards her.

But as the blonde and the blue hair man inch closer, a man in black cloak and his hood on push the blonde away and look at the man. After the man pushes the blonde, somehow she was snap out of something. Because the blonde is also a magic user, she knew what happen to her. She looks at _Salamander_ once more and notice a ring on his hand. The ring that he is wearing is use to charm women. It was banned long time ago because of this effect.

The hooded man observes the other mans appearance. _Salamander_, thinking that it is just some crazy fan, takes out his pen and paper, and signs his autograph. "Ah... Another fan of mine, here you go." _Salamander _hands his autograph to the hooded man.

The hooded man looks at _Salamander_ with suspicion. However, this man wasn't the man or "thing" he was looking for, so he was about to turn around, until the other man gave him a paper with his autograph on it. The hooded man looks at the paper, then at the man.

"What? It's my autograph! You should be honor of getting one." The blue hair said, with little irritation.

The hooded ignore him and continue on walking away. _Salamander_ seeing this makes him furious. The so great fame _Salamander_ is being disrespected by this mysterious no name. Of course he wouldn't let this go, so he grab the hooded man's hood and pull his hood down, while pulling him to a halt.

With the hood down, under those hoods reveal a man with pink hair. However that is not it, he has a menacing aura with an irritated face. The pink hair man grab the intruder's hand without looking back, and lit his own hand with flames and burn the blue hair man's hand. The man quickly pulls his hand back while grasping with his other hand in pain. The pink hair man pulls up his hood, and continues his walk, while _Salamander's_ fan girls gaping and stare at the scene that is taking place.

The blonde finally receive a good look at the hooded figure. The man wasn't actually old. He is quite young, he doesn't have an adult face, so the blonde deduct that he is probably around her age. She notices that he is wearing a white scarf that look scaly. However, what surprised her is that, she thought she saw his eye changed color for a second, but she quickly released that thought, because no one can change eye color, so she thought. The blonde is also curious about the young man's sudden reaction. She wonders why he just pushes her aside, and looks at the other man before leaving. She knew that something was weird, but she quickly dismiss the idea, because the young man was leaving.

When the young man's figure almost disappear, the blonde realize that the man just save her from the charm. So she figures she should go thank him, even though she remembers her last incident that he didn't socialize much.

_Salamander_ seeing that his attacker is almost gone, realize he should also leave as well to tend his wound. "Thank you everyone for coming out, and now I will be leaving" _Salamander_ says with a cheerful voice. He flash his fan girls a grin before saying "**Red Carpet**", snapping his finger, and a magic incantation appear. A wave of purple flames appears and lifted _Salamander_ away.

The blonde runs quickly towards her savior. The young man notice that someone was trying to catch up to him, so stop for a second and see who it was. When the blonde catch up to him, she put her hands on her knees and begins to pant. The young man turns slightly to look at the blonde, before looking at the road again. Although he is quite terrifying to the blonde, but she stills follow him and begins to talk.

"Hey, I… wanted to say thank you… for back there…" She notices that he is still silent, so she continues on. "You helped break the charm magic that I was in… and I really appreciate it. So thank you again! Anyways, what's your name? My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

The hooded person is now irritated by the blond. He decides to stop abruptly and look at her with a scowl, and has a look that say 'Leave me alone or else!'

Lucy knew to not bother him anymore, so she decides to leave, since she already thank him. She turns around about to leave until someone say "Nat-" behind her. She turns around once more to look who is calling and sees a man that stop abruptly calling the other man his name apparently because her appearance is there.

The man had a similar height to the hooded man, but he was couple inch taller. He had spiky hair and a ponytail tied behind his head, his hair color was imperial-red. He was wearing a red coat unbutton, and inside was a black vest. He wore black jeans with it. Beside him was a sheathed katana. The outside of the katana was plain and simple; its color was black with red trimming. She noticed an obsidian color animal that resembles a wolf attached to his necklace. What made him stand out were his eyes. His eyes were the same color as his hair, but his eyes created a radiance, that felt he was a wolf. His eyes were simple to anyone, but if eyes could kill, then his eyes would have killed anyone with one look. His appearance was calm, but his eyes said otherwise.

"We found a man that might know the answer." The redhead looks at Lucy with murderous intent and continues talking, "Oh, who's this? Do you want me to take care of her?"

Lucy stood still when the redhead look at Lucy. His eyes froze Lucy in place. What make it worse for Lucy were his question and his menacing aura that is following out of him. She realizes she is in trouble if she doesn't move. Her brain tells her to move, but she was anchor down by the man's stare. She didn't know she was holding her breath when the man was staring at her. She quickly relaxes and let out a silent sigh when the redhead moves his eyes back to the hooded man.

She notices the hooded figure shake his head, and continues to walk away from the scene. The redhead glances back at Lucy once more, before following the hooded figure. Lucy stares at both figures until their figures disappear from her sight. She released a long sigh after both them fully leave. _'Man, what's with that guy and why do I always bump into him… Hopefully, I never see him again_.' Lucy continues her walk aimlessly around the city of Hargeon.

* * *

_Dock of Hargeon_

* * *

"Arthur, you let your guard down earlier. You were careless and almost blur out my name." The hooded man said.

"Sorry about earlier, I was too excited to tell you about the news that I didn't notice her, Natsu-sama" The man named Arthur replied, with a sheepish smile.

"So, what did you guys find out?"

"Oh, about that, we found out that a man named Bora, who also goes by another name call _Salamander_, might know some information that might answer your question, Natsu-sama."

"I see, I think we should both visit this so call "_Salamander_" later at night. Do you have any other information Arthur?"

"Nope"

The two figures continue their way down the busy street of Hargeon.

* * *

_Other part of Hargeon_

* * *

After the encounter with the two figured, Lucy decides to go towards a book stall where she sees the Fairy Weekly magazine. She decides to buy one and walk towards a park and sits down on a bench to read it. On the cover page is a gorgeous girl in bikini, and that girl is famous throughout Magnolia. She was known as the Demon, but her name was Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail. Lucy opens the magazine and continues to read. "Man, these guys are destructive. But that's what I like about this guild. I wonder how one joins Fairy Tail does. I hope they'll accept me, when I get there. Really, Fairy Tail is the coolest mage guild out there!" Lucy said while giggling towards herself.

"Oh? I see you want to join Fairy Tail." Lucy jumped up startled by the stranger voice. She turns around to see that it is, and notice it is _Salamander_. She notices that no girls are around him. Lucy gets in her defensive position, knowing that the man has bad intention if he uses ban magic.

_Salamander _jumps out of the bush and starts talking to Lucy. He holds up his ring while talking to her. "Now, is that how you treat nice people?"

"Ha! That won't work on me anymore, since I know how that magic works." She stated, pointing at his ring. "Plus, who said you were a great guy! You're just a creep, who abuses his magic that's ban! You should be arrested!" Lucy said angrily.

_Salamander_ held his arms surrendering, and continues "Calm down blonde, I just want to help you join Fairy Tail that's all. If you come to the party that I'm throwing, I can sweet talk your into Fairy Tail. Although I don't belong to a guild, but I can talk to the Fairy Tail's master and convince him to let you join with no problem."

Lucy was irritated when _Salamander_ called her blonde, but she lost it when she heard that he could help her into Fairy Tail. She suddenly grins at his words falling for his charm again. "Really? Then I'll see you at that party!"

"Good! I'll see you there too, blonde!" He takes off when he uses his magic once more to fly away towards the harbor.

"Hehehe," she laughed evilly as he flies away. '_All I have to do is go along with that idiot for now, and then I can get into Fairy Tail_.' She thought to herself. She decides to go back to her hotel. She decides that she would rest and get dress before heading to the party.

* * *

_Night time, On Hargeon's Hill_

* * *

"Hmm, I found out where Bora will appear tonight, Natsu-sama" Arthur stated.

"I see, then lead the way Arthur" Natsu said with a toneless expression, who was staring out to the ocean.

* * *

_Hargeon's Port_

* * *

When Natsu and Arthur arrive at the port, they see a broken down ship on fire, and four figures and a flying blue feline. Natsu could tell two of those figures; one was Bora, their target, and the other was the blonde, Lucy. But there are two additional figures; one was a young, slender woman, who is wearing _Heart Kreuz _armour, a blue skirt, and black boots. She has scarlet hair, and is currently equipped with a regular longsword.

The other figure beside her is a young man, who has spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes and for some reason he is topless. The young man has a toned and muscular body. He notices his guild symbol on his right pectoral muscle, but also has a necklace that resembles a sword. He is wearing khaki color pants, with a chain attached to his side pants.

Natsu and Arthur see that Bora is down on the ground already by the other people. Natsu and Arthur continues their goal and walk towards Bora without caring the others presence.

Lucy saw the hooded figure and the redhead, and immediately knew who they were. But she didn't expect to see them here. She was questioning herself on why they were here of all place. She notices that the hooded figure and redhead is getting close to Bora (which she was inform by the scarlet woman and the black-colored hair man). She is snap out of her thoughts when the scarlet woman raise her sword in a threatening manner to two figures, which both them ignore, but look at Bora. The scarlet woman was irritated how they ignore her, let out a menacing aura and yelled at the two figures.

"Who are you guys and what business do you have with that man"

They both ignored her again, and now the black hair man is annoyed as well. "Hey! She ask you guys a question, you should answer her before we beat you guys up!"

Since both figures didn't respond, the black hair man lost his patience and prepares to attack. He raises both hands out, one with a fist and the other hand in a palm. He put both hands together and a magic incantation appear, he yelled "**Ice-Make: Lance**" He extends his hand out and curved ice lances shoot out towards the two figure.

The ice lances almost reach the two figures until out of nowhere, flames spur out of the ground behind both figure, and melted the ice. The redhead turns around to look at the two figures, before he speaks.

With a threatening and annoyed tone, "Tch, you guys are annoying. What we do doesn't involve any of you, so get lost! And if you dare harm him," The redhead pointed at the hooded figure, "I'll make you guys pay for it. Tch, like you can touch him anyways." The redhead says with an arrogant voice. With that, he turns around and looks at Bora once more.

Natsu look at Arthur with a look that no one can decipher, but apparently Arthur got the message. Arthur kneels down and grabs Bora by collar and whisper something to him.

"Who's your buyer?"

"Who are you guys?"

"Who we are is not important, now answer the question!"

"What are you talking about? I don't have any buyers; I don't even know what you are talking about." Bora said, with a nervous face and gives out a slightly nervous chuckle.

"Don't act dumb, we know what you do. You are a female slave trader. Now tell us… unless… you want to be burn alive?" Arthur gives him the deadly eye stare. This made Bora instantly scare. He never witness someone eyes that can be so demonic, but also radiating intimidating aura.

The scarlet woman is not amused and is not happy with the answer she receives. She looks at the male beside her.

"Gray, let's go, I don't like those two, plus we need to catch Bora for our reward."

"Alright! Erza, let's beat them up!"

The scarlet looks back at the two figures before she spreads her arms out. While spreading her arms out, she bends her back backwards, and her recent armour begins to glow brightly. The scarlet magic was known as reequips magi. This magic allow her to change her armour whenever she wants, however, since she was an experience mage, she was able to reequips simultaneously in battle whether it was her armour or her weapon.

When the glowing stop, her armour change into an armour with black with silver trimming. The armour also gives her wing.

The blue feline spoke when he notices that Lucy had a confused face, "That Erza has is call _Black Wing Armour_. That armour increases her offensive ability."

After the scarlet woman reequips in her armour, she uses her flight ability and flies fast straight toward the hooded figure. She raises her sword and about to slash the hooded figure from behind, but is stop suddenly when a katana has clash against her own.

"Lady, it's not nice to attack a stranger. Plus he isn't looking at you, so buzz off lady." With that the redhead flung his katana with force that it made the scarlet hair woman move back a little. The black hair man sees an opening, so he summons more ice lance towards the two.

The redhead takes his katana and swings hit towards the ice lance. When he swings the katana, flames appear from it and made contact with the ice. The flames melted the ice instantly on contact.

"Tch, you guys want to fight, fine! You got yourself one." With that the redhead, grabs his coat and threw it on the ground showing a sleeveless vest, and in the inside of the vest is a simple white shirt.

Natsu ignore the commotion from both party. He knew that Arthur could take both of them, so he looks back at Bora. Bora looks up at the hooded figure and into the man's eyes. He was immediately frightened by them. They were not normal. He sees molten gold eyes in the hooded man eye slits, however it was more terrifying, it wasn't like any type of human's eye. It was more animal looking, his eyes were almost lifeless. Under the hood, he could tell the young man is losing his patient, so he decided to give him his answer.

Arthur was in a deadlock with the scarlet woman. Both hand was raised in the air to brace himself from the attack that the scarlet woman. She was pushing her sword down trying to slash him. He underestimated the scarlet woman, she was quite powerful.

The black-hair man notice that Arthur was in a deadlock. "**Ice-Make: Bow, Ice-Make: Arrow**" He armed himself and aimed the arrow towards the Natsu. When the black haired focus his aim, he releases the arrow, and the arrow sped at high speed towards the Natsu. Arthur seeing the arrow coming to Natsu releases one arm from his katana and held it out. Flames appear from his hand. The scarlet woman puts more pressure on the deadlock; the sword was getting near to his face. Before the arrow could come, he took his hand and swung the fire towards the arrow and melted before it Natsu from behind. The arrow was couple inches away from Natsu. However, after he threw the fire, the scarlet took the opening and roundhouse kick Arthur. She kicks Arthur in the stomach which causes him to stumble back a little.

"Hm, not bad, I underestimated you guys." Arthur was about to attack the scarlet woman, until a hand grab his shoulder from behind. He turns around and sees Natsu. Natsu sends him a look that only he could decipher, and with that Natsu walks away from the scene. "Hmph, you guys are lucky that we have to go, but next time I won't go easy on you two. See yah!" With that, he sheathes his katana and follows Natsu.

As the two continue to walk away, Gray was not happy with it. He uses his ice-make to form a sword, and charges straight at the two figures. Erza notice Gray making his advance also reequips her into new armour. After the glow of her armour again, she reappear with armour that was mostly red, but had orange and black color as well.

Lucy looks at the blue feline again, and he gave her the answer she was looking for. "This is her other armour, it's called _Fire Empress Armour_, it gives her fire-resistance, but it can also allow her to summon fire."

Erza charges straight toward the redhead, expecting to double-team the man. Erza closes in the distance and gets behind the two man, she raises her sword and brings it down, expecting to slash the redhead, but miss when the man side-jump. When the redhead has side-jump, he is hit by an ice blade and kicked forward. He fell on the ground and his back is bleeding now.

Gray was about to attack the redhead again, but his blade stopped midway, when a hand gripped his sword. He followed the hand to the owner, and it was from the hooded man. The hooded man then engulfs his hand on fire to melt the ice. Gray was about to jump back, but the man had grip his hand before he could jump back. The man tightened the grip and engulfs Gray's hand on fire as well. Gray was yelling in pain from the burn. He tried to punch the man in face to get him to knock back, but he dodged every attack that Gray had throw.

Erza, seeing that Gray is being burn, quickly flies toward the hooded man, and slash the man from behind. However, before she swings her sword, the hooded man releases his hold and side-jump to dodge from the blade.

Natsu looked at Arthur, and knew this was going to be annoying. He didn't want to stay any longer, since he had found what he was looking for: answers from Bora. '_Tch, damn annoying people. We need to get out of here fast. Plus if I don't act now that dumb moron is going to go overboard_' Natsu thought. Natsu looked at the two attacks, before putting his fist towards his mouth, and then blowing out a massive amount of flames.

Erza notice the hooded man weird gesture and movement. She knows that the man is probably stronger than the other man. She prepares to defend herself on whatever he is preparing. She then notice that he is about to blow out flames from his mouth. She quickly grabs Gray, and uses her armour to fly away from the attack. When Erza flew away, she looked back, while flying, at the attack and sees its destructive capability. She notices that the flames were massive and intense. She could feel the intense heat that it was radiating. If she didn't grab Gray in time, she didn't know what would happen to the both of them. Gray gape at the fire that the man blew. It was so intense, that he didn't know if his ice-shield would hold up and protect him from the attack. He was amazed on how strong the hooded man was. When the fired died down, both of them look at where they last saw the stranger, but they had already disappeared.

Natsu used his **Fire Dragon's Roar **as a distraction. When he blew the out the fire, he saw the scarlet woman had picked up the black hair man and had flew away. He saw this was the opportunity, so he grabbed Arthur, and slung him over his shoulder and got away. _'I have a feeling we'll meet again. If it wasn't for my goal, I would stay back and enjoy our fight_.' Natsu thought.

Lucy, who was in the background gape at what happen. She was able to see the famous Titania, who was the scarlet woman in action. However what surprised her most was the destruction that the hooded man had caused. The whole ship that was once there was burnt into ashes by the man's flame.

The feline had a shocked face as well. He was surprised that someone was on par with her. No one at his guild was ever on par with Erza. This was the first time he saw someone equally level with her.

When Lucy and the blue feline saw Erza and Gray walking over to them, they notice that they had Bora with them as well. Bora was knocked unconscious and was slung over Gray's back. They were all silent and processing on what happen back there.

Lucy decided to break the silence by cheering both them up, oblivious that both Erza and Gray, who was still shock from the hooded man. "Come on guys! You guys were good out there! See, Fairy Tail is the strongest out there, not even those two stand a chance, and they had to run away from you guys!"

Erza and Gray look at each other for a second before looking at Lucy. They both decided to drop the incident. They'll probably will discuss this later when they get back.

Erza responds back to Lucy trying to avoid the subject, "Heh, so I heard you want to join Fairy Tail, is it true?"

Lucy had a smiled on a face when Erza mentioned Fairy Tail. "Of course I want to join Fairy Tail, they are the best guild ever!"

Erza smiled at the blonde, and continue, "Hm, if that's the case then follow us back to the guild"

They drop and left Bora on the ground and decide to call the Rune Knights to take care of him

The three of them, and the blue feline began their trip back to the guild after the incident.

* * *

_Outside of Hargeon_

* * *

"Again, you were careless Arthur. Don't ever drag me down when you are with me"

He pouted, "Ahh, I'm so sorry Natsu-sama". "I got a little over-confident." He said while smiling sheepishly "But trusts me! Next time I'll make you proud and beat both them up for you!" He said with an overconfident tone and had an overconfident look.

Natsu look at Arthur before looking at the path and continue their walk.

"Tch, you always say that and I always ended saving you" Natsu said with an irritated tone.

Arthur looks at Natsu and smiled to himself. '_Heh, acting like a tsun tsun, but deep inside, we know you care about all of us. You save each and every one of us. Don't worry Natsu-sama; we'll help you achieve your goal soon_.'

* * *

**AN: **I notice that I wasn't quite descriptive in the last chapter, so I tried to be descriptive in this chapter. Also sorry if Erza and Gray is a little OCC. And also, there wasn't a lot of character interaction, because it was hard for me to write the fight scene and install the character interaction. I'll try to work on that later. My last note is that I'm not a very descriptive person, so sorry if you have a hard time picture the OC, but they will play a huge role in my novel. Natsu will not be shipped with any OC however, he will be ship with someone in the canon, so don't worry. Please review after reading, it helps me work and improve on things. Grammar is still an issue since grammar is not my strong subject. Hopefully the story is enjoyable and readable.


	3. Chapter 2: Encounter: Another Blond!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail. The only thing I do own his Alfred and Arthur. **Hiro Mashima **owns the rest, which is all.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Encounter: Another Blond!_

* * *

Southern part of Fiore

"How's the wound?" Natsu ask.

"It's fine. You already cauterize my wound. Maybe couple days of rest and I'll feel better!" He says cheerfully.

Natsu could tell that the redhead is lying to him. Arthur had a pain expression written over his face when he said that. Currently, both of them were located inside a forest. Natsu decided to stop and rest in a forest, so the redhead could heal up from the last fight with the two attackers. It was also getting dark, so he decided to set camp... Inside the forest was tranquil; they could hear the river flowing, and animals roaming. There were deer drinking from the river, and crickets chirping. The trees were green and tall blocking any light to come in. Flowers had bloomed, releasing pleasant fragrance, but Natsu didn't like that. He had a sensitive nose…

"It's getting late. Let's set up camp. You set up camp, while I'll go look for wood and make fire for the both of us" Natsu commanded him.

Arthur nodded and prepared to set up the campsite. Natsu walked away from Arthur, and went to explore deeper into the forest to look for wood. As Natsu ventured deeper in the forest, his keen nose sensed someone near him. He noticed that this person was also close to him, but he already knew who it was.

"What is it Alfred? Why are you here?"

The said man walked out from the bush and confronted Natsu, although Natsu never turned around to face the man.

"Sorry to intrude you Natsu-sama, but I have inquired more information that you seek." The man said with a serene tone, while bowing, even though Natsu didn't turn around.

"We can talk about that later. Since you're here, I want you to take care of Arthur. He was attack and gotten himself injured. You guys should stay here. I'll be back in a couple days. I need to take care of some business."

"Very well, I will do what I have been told, but do you mind if you elaborate more on your business, Natsu-sama?"

Natsu began walking away from the man, but answered the said man's question. "Arthur and I had found a man that had acquired knowledge about someone, who supposedly saw a dragon flying by. I'm going to look for that said man."

"I bid you good luck, and see you in a of couple days." The man bowed to the figure that disappeared in the distance.

* * *

_*One Day later* Different Part of the Forest_

* * *

'_From what that Bora guy said, their camp should somewhere around here._' Natsu thought to himself. '_I guess his information was accurate, there's a different scent here._' Natsu walked toward the foreign scent. As he got closer, the scent became more foul, and '_Copper? He better not die, or else this would be for nothing._'

After sensing the coppery scent, Natsu race to the scent. When he had arrived at the scent, he was lead to an empty camp. '_Strange, no one is here._' Natsu looked around since he now knew that familiar coppery smell, it was really blood. As he searched around, he noticed the camp still had supplies in the tent, but outside was a mess. Pots were thrown far away, and the fire site was scattered. He noticed a trail of blood near a tree and decided to follow it. As he continued to follow the blood trail, it leads him outside the forest and into an open area. When he arrived there, he noticed two male figures; a blond and a person with purple hair. The blond was on the ground, who was applying pressure to his wound, which was a cut through his stomach. The blond had spiky hair, slanted black eyes, and a diagonal scar on his forehead. His left ear had an earring attached to it. He was wearing black jeans and regular white t-shirt, but apparently it was damaged and tattered up. While the purple head towered over the blond. '_I wonder if this is the guy Bora was talking about. He has purple hair like he said. He is pretty old himself, and a camp is nearby. I should wait it before doing something reckless._'

Natsu thoughts were caught off when his sensitive hearing picked up their conversation.

"Heh, I never knew it was this easy to trick a fool." the purple head said with a smirk face. "Can't believe you trusted me, and now you're going to pay the price for being stupid."

The purple head raised his hand up, and his nails grew longer and sharper like a feline. He walked closer to the blond, as the blond was backing up. The blond backed up into a tree and looked at the purple head.

"I'll ask you again, where did you hide her? If you don't tell me, I'm going to kill you squirt!"

"Tch, I'm not telling you anything." The blond spat. "I only lost to you, because of your cheap trick."

"Pfft, you're pathetic kid! And you call yourself a dragon slayer."

The blond growled at the man, but was kicked by the purple head man.

"Tell me now! Where did you hide my slave! I bought her from that other man. She was worth 500,000 jewels, and if you don't tell me, I'll kill you!" The blond didn't respond to the man, but also gave him a death glare.

'_That's the guy. I really should wait it off, but I don't have time to waste._' With Natsu's final thoughts, he pulled his hood up and walked over to the man.

"Stubborn huh, well die!" As the man raised his hand up then back down to try and finish off the blond, his hand was cut short when someone pulled his shoulder, and stopped his attack. The man looked behind him. "Who the hell are you!? You shouldn't play hero if you know what's good for ya, and you better let go or else-"

The purple man didn't get to finish when a fist was jab into his stomach and he lost his breath. Natsu grabbed the man's collar and threw him to the other side. Natsu then straddled the man and stared at the man.

The blond had a bewildered face. A hooded man had come and save him out of nowhere. He didn't know the man, and the man looked mysterious with the hood on. However, he dismissed the subject and looks back at the person who had assault him. He was just glad that someone had come and save him.

"Hey, let go! Before I beat you up!" The purple man was thrashing under Natsu.

Natsu grabbed the man's hand and burnt it to keep the man still. The man yelled in pain. "Shut it and answer my question." Natsu said with an intimidating tone, while giving a deadly aura around him. The man looked at Natsu and nodded while he was shaking from fear. "I'm going to ask you once. Someone said that you saw a dragon? Is that true?"

"No, I haven't seen any dragon. They are extinct, how can I see one. Whoever told you that is foolish."

"Are you sure you didn't see any dragon?"

"I'm positive that I didn't see any dragon, however I do know the guy over there is supposedly a dragon slayer, maybe he would know." The man said slyly. "I also know another person might know, but I'll tell you if you release me." Natsu looked at the man before he released his grip on the man and got up. The man who was still on the floor looked up and continued. "He's another dragon slayer from Phantom Guild. I don't know his name, but since dragon slayer are supposedly trained by dragons, he might also know." With that, Natsu gave one last look towards the man, and walked over to the blond.

The blond who was also a dragon slayer, had heard the conversation with his keen ears. He was amused by the conversation. Why the mysterious man would be looking for dragons. '_Hmm, that man is weird, but at least my magic is coming back after that old geezer drain my magic. I can probably take both them on once my magic is back._'

Natsu walked over to the blond and towered over him. He bended crouched down and was now next to the blond. '_Can't have him dieing on me. I guess I should take care of his wound._' Natsu ended his thoughts and lit his hand on fire. The blonde noticed it, tried to back away, although he was already behind a tree, so he didn't go anywhere. Natsu grabbed hold of the blond to keep him still and cauterized the blond's stomach wound. The blond screamed in pain, however when Natsu stopped, he panted heavily.

"What was that for!"

"Cauterizing"

"Wha-" He was cut off when Natsu spoke up

"Since you're a dragon slayer, you should have heard our conversation. Now tell me, have seen a red or black dragon flying?"

"... What is to you?"

"Just answer my question, if you know what's good for you."

The blond had already knew his magic was coming back slowly, even with the wound, however, after cauterizing the wound, he didn't need to worry about it anymore, so he needed to distract the man. "How about I tell you if you beat up the man over there." Natsu gave him a look with irritation.

The purple head was furious by the blond for using the hooded man against him. The purple hair man got up and charge straight towards the blond and tried to finish him off, but was suddenly stopped by the hooded man's hand.

"I didn't say you could kill him did I?" He turned around and looks at the man. The man tried to use his other hand and swipe his hand across to attack Natsu's face. Before he reach Natsu's face, Natsu had grabbed the man's other arm. With both arm caught on crossed each other, he kicked the man in the stomach. The man kneels down, but his arm was still attached to Natsu's hand.

The blond felt his magic was back. '_Heh, time to beat these two up and return to the guild_.'

The blond built up his energy to his stomach and then release his energy through his mouth. "**White Dragon's Roar!" **The blond released a powerful white beam towards the other.

Natsu, who sense the attack at the last minute, released the man and spun himself around to brace himself for the impact. The blast knocked Natsu back causing him to fly a bit, but was able to scratch the ground and regain his balance. However, he had lost his clock from the beam attack. Natsu was now furious and irritated because that blond, who he had saved, made him lose his cloak. Natsu moved his head back up and glared at the blond.

After the blond had released his attack on the hooded man and sent the man flying back. He had a smug look when the attack cleared up. He noticed the man's cloak was gone. Under the cloak, the man wore a black sleeveless vest with light blue trimming. He wore trouser that match his vest, which also had light blue trimming. He had a white scarf wrapped around his neck. What made his appearance stand out was that he had pink hair! Who the hell has pink hair? The blond's smug look changed into astonishment, when the man looked up at him. He was almost the same age as him, but the thing that made him terrified and shocked was that he noticed the man's eyes were undergoing a change. His olive green eyes were slowly changing into a molten gold, and his eyes which was cold, became violent and intimidating. However, his eyes suddenly changed back to olive green, and noticed the man who was tense earlier, had now relaxed, but his eyes were still cold.

The blond stopped examining the pink head and began his next attack, he engulfs both his hand with white sphere before charging at Natsu. "**White Dragon's Punch!**"

"I don't have time for this. You're lucky that I can't kill you." Natsu dodged all the blonde's punches and then grab one of his arms. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu engulf his fist on fire and then punched the blond in the stomach causing the blond to stumble back a little.

'_Hm, not bad, he looks strong, but I bet I'm stronger._" The blond got back to his attack position, and prepare for his next attack by gathering energy towards his hand. Out of nowhere, the pink head appeared in front of him. The blonde was expecting a punch from him, but the pink head grabbed him and threw him to the side. As he was toss to the side, an attack made out of wood charge straight to the pink head and he blocked it with his arms crossed. He quickly regains his thoughts and tried to trace the attack and saw the purple hair man again. However, the blond was restrained by wood like vines.

"Heh, you think I'm weak, well think again! **Wood Arm!**" The man summons tons of arms made out of wood to attack Natsu. Natsu kept dodging them until, "**Grapple!" **suddenly, Natsu was snared by wood. He noticed the wood ensnaring him was draining his magic. He also notices the blond was also ensnared by the wood, so he had to fight this guy by himself. The man slammed both his hand together, "**Wood Lance!**" and summoned massive amount of wood carved lance aiming towards Natsu. The man point his finger at Natsu and the lance went straight for him.

'_Tch, this might be troublesom_e.' Natsu engulf his hands on fire to release the wood's hold on Natsu. When he freed himself, he built up energy and released through his mouth. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" He released a large amount of flames that manage to burn all the wood. However, "**Flourishing Forest Emerge!" **the man was able to bring a lot of trees from the ground and protected himself, while creating the open area into a massive forest.

"Keep making more trees, I'll just burn every single one of them down."

"Don't get cocky kid. Whoever told you about me probably didn't tell you that I'm a dark guild master. I'm way stronger than you kid, so you should give up." He said with an overconfident tone.

"Tch, I don't care who you are, but if you interfere with my goal, then you're going down old man."

A vein popped on the purple head man's forehead, "WHO YOU CALLING OLD! I'M ONLY 35! Tch, who cares, I'm going to kill you anyways." With that, the man summoned more lance towards Natsu.

Natsu used his fire breath to take the lance down, and rush towards the man. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" he aimed for the man but before he hit him, "**Wood Wall!**" the man clasped his arms together and put them on the ground, summoning a wall of wood to protect him. Natsu's fist burnt the trees, but didn't get any further than that, so he jumped back. "Tch, you don't go down easy do you? Whatever, I haven't had a challenging fight in a while."

The blonde was amazed by the fight going on in front of him. He never knew the old geezer was that strong? He also didn't know that the pink haired man was that strong as well. However, the blonde was losing his magic once more, so all he could do was sit back and spectate. He was drained from the man's previous draining attack. He just got his magic back, but now was drain once more, if he had never been drained, he arrogantly, thought to himself that he can handle both of them.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!**" Natsu engulfed his fist on fire and tried to land his foot on top of the man's head but no avail, the man had blocked it with his wood wall. The man retaliated with wood fist, but Natsu burnt it with his fire breath.

"Hm, I noticed you are also a dragon slayer, and a stronger than that useless over there." The blond had a vein popped on top of his forehead and began yelling, but both of them ignore his rant. "However, this ends here! "**Emerge my Wood Army!**" he clasped his hand and then put both hand down on the ground. With that, he summoned massive amount of wood soldiers.

"Tch, wooden dolls, no big deal, I'll just burn every single one of them down." said with an arrogant grin.

"I'd like to see you try kid, go my soldier, go and attack him!" The man pointed his hand towards Natsu.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!" **Natsu used his breath attack to try and take down the wood soldier. He managed to take down some down with his breath attack, but more soldiers swarmed him. As the soldiers got closer, "**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack" **Natsu created flaming wings on himself then spun himself, while spreading the fire out towards the soldier, managing to take half them out. When he burned the soldiers, the forest finally started a fire, and was working towards Natsu's advantage. As the fire spreads, the soldiers were caught and were burnt down, more and more became ashes.

"Heh, it's over you old fool. Just go down already!'

"Never, I'm not done yet" The desperate man extended his nails out and went one-on-one combat with Natsu. The man tried to swipe Natsu, but Natsu dodged every single one of the attack that the man threw at him. Natsu, getting bored, dodged the man's swipe and counter attack him with his fist into the man's stomach, and then using his _Fire Dragon's Roar_ at point-blank range at him. The man was burned by the massive fire and was sent flying back until he was stopped by a boulder. The man was knocked out cold by Natsu's last attack. Natsu grinned to himself. '_Thanks for the good fight old man, I haven't had a good fight in a long time._"

With the man being down, the wood binding the blond was gone, and the blond slowly regain his magic once again. Natsu walked over to the blond and gave him one of his cold stare. "I should have let that guy kill you. Anyways, you better answer my question before I beat the hell out of you."

"Tell you what? I don't even know you."

Natsu grabbed the blond by whatever is left of his collar shirt and yanked him up. He gave the blond and intimidating stare. "Don't act stupid. Just answer my question, and then you could leave."

"Tch, fine, no I haven't seen any dragons with those colors."

After the blond had responded, he threw the blond back on the ground and turn around. "Hey! What's your name?" When the pink head didn't answer and began to walk, the blond immediately got up ignoring his wound and followed him. "Hey! I ask you for your name! Don't ignore me!" The pink head just kept ignoring him and continued his walk. He thought the blond would stop pestering him if he ignored him long enough, so the blond would get bored and leave. However, he was mistaken, because the blond admire people who were strong, and wanted to challenge them to a fight. The blonde didn't know when to quit, until he gets his satisfied answer.

After couple of minutes of walking with the blond still bugging the pink head, the pink head had shut the annoying blond voice out completely, and was thinking about his father. However, the thought didn't last long, when suddenly the blond tapped Natsu's shoulder repeatedly. Natsu gritted his teeth and ignored the blond. He continued to walk back the direction where Arthur was located. However, after thinking about Arthur, the man remembers that he wasn't wearing his cloak, and the blonde noticed his appearance. He stopped abruptly causing the blond to bump into his back.

"Hey! Why did you st-"

"Shut up and listen, I'm going to say this once. I don't know you and I don't know why you are following me. I want you to leave now. Understand?" Natsu said with a calm voice, but behind that voice, carried an irritated and violent expression. However, the blond was oblivious to the response, so he responded back unknowingly.

"Well, let's change that! I'm Sting Eucliffe, and I'm following you because I admired you and I want to fight you in the future. But I don't know your name, so I won't be able to look for you in the future. And I'm not leaving until you give me your name." The blond named Sting declared

"Alright, I give up, If I give you my name, then you have to keep my identity a secret. There's a reason why I wear a cloak, got it?" Sting nodded and eagerly waited for his response. "My name is Alfred. My last name doesn't matter, so can you leave now?"

"Alright _Alfred!_ I'll keep my promise to you, but you have to fight me in the future! If you ever need me, I'll be at-."

'_Tch that was easy._' Natsu seemed uninterested and ignore Sting; however when Sting showed his guild symbol and smiled, that piqued his interest. '_Wait… I remember that symbol! Hm… I see he's in that guild, well, too bad for him, I never want to be involved with that guild ever again_.'

With that the overjoyed Sting turned around and walked away. Natsu sighed inwardly to himself and began his walk back to Arthur and Alfred. '_Tch, what's with me and blond people? They're all annoying. First that blond chick, now this guy._'

* * *

_*One Day Later* Back at Camp_

* * *

As Natsu got closer to camp, he could hear Arthur yelling at Alfred. Natsu was once again irritated. He just got rid of an annoying blond a day ago, and now he returns back with two people arguing, well the good news was, only one of them was yelling.

"Hey! I'm not incompetent! At least I'm not a high and mighty arrogant prick!" Arthur yelled.

Alfred's blood began to boil, "What _did _you _say_? Care to repeat that again." Although Alfred was furious, he was one of those calm people that never lose his temper in front of people.

Arthur was going to repeat himself, but stopped when he heard rustling noise from a bush. Both them look at the direction that it came from, and noticed something pink poking out. When the whole figure popped out, they notice it was Natsu only, but noticed his cloak is gone. He would always be wearing his cloak. He doesn't like attention.

"Welcome back Natsu-sama" both of them said in unison, however only Alfred bowed to him.

Alfred decided to talk first. "Did things go well for you?"

"One can say it went well, however there were some obstacles. Anyways, you guys are probably wondering where my cloak is. I lost it in a fight, and don't ask about it. Just go buy me another one."

"Will do." Alfred turned around and was about to leave when Natsu spoke up.

"Alfred, after you buy my cloak, meets me here. I'll probably need you later. And you Arthur rest here. Both of you, get prepare, we are going to pay a visit to a guild soon."

"Ha! This is going to be fun! Are we going to destroy a guild?"

"Maybe if they don't talk…" With that Natsu turned around and went into his tent leaving both of them outside.

"Hm… What do you think Alfred?"

"All I can say is, I feel pity whoever is going against us."

"Heh! You got that right!"

With that Alfred walked off to get Natsu a new cloak and Arthur went back to his camp to rest.

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild,_

* * *

Erza, Gray, Lucy, and the blue feline named Happy return to their guild a few days ago. Lucy joined Fairy Tail when she got back. Lucy was joyous when she got her guild tattoo on her hand.

'_Hm… This guild is kind of rowdy… and destructive… but I love this guild so much! I even got to meet the famous Mirajane, and she was so nice to me! I love this guild so much!_' Lucy thought to herself. She was currently sitting at a table with Happy. Erza and Gray said they had to go and talk to the master whose name was Makarov. She decided to stay there since she didn't want to get near the lecher.

* * *

_Fairy Tail Office_

* * *

"What is so important that both of you came to talk to me?" Makarov asked

"It's about our mission when we went to capture Bora, Master." Erza said

"Well, what is it, is he caught? Did he run away? Just spill it already?"

"No he's caught but…" Erza stopped

Gray finished for her, "But two people came to look for Bora. We wouldn't worry about them, but the thing is, one person had a hood on with his cloak, while the other man followed him. We didn't get to fight the hooded man, but the other man was equally powerful as Erza."

"Well, I don't see what the problem is? Please continue" Makarov asked confusingly.

"The thing is we heard something about a dark guild, and they might be related to a dark guild. If that's the case, we might have trouble, Master." Erza stated

"Hmm… I see, I guess the only thing we can do for now is to stop them when we encounter them again, right?" Makarov said.

"Yes, we just wanted to inform you in advance. They were both mysterious and didn't want to fight us. However, this just makes them more suspicious." Erza stated.

"Very well, if that's all then you guys can leave, and we'll think about something later."

With that both of them left the room.

'_Hmm, I wonder who this could be… Friend or foe… Whoever it may be, as long as you harm anyone in FairyTail, you are going against this whole guild.'_

* * *

_**AN:** You guys probably notice that Natsu is smart in this story. There's a reason why I made him smart, so just endure with it until I uncover the past more. I didn't describe Alfred yet, because I pictured that since they all knew each other, they wouldn't necessarily describe him. Alfred will be described sooner or later. Well, I said it's AU for a reason; Sting is in this story and appears almost the same age as Natsu. You could probably guess why… Grammar like always is probably bad, but hopefully readable and enjoyable. Please read and review, constructive criticism will help improve the story unless it's about grammars. This is also a __**shounen-ai**_, please keep that in mind.


	4. Chapter 3: They Meet Again

_**Disclaimer!: **I do not own Fairy Tail… **Hiro Mashima **owns Fairy Tail that is it, although I own my OC's_

* * *

Chapter_ 3: They Meet Again_.

* * *

_*The Next Day* Campsite_

* * *

Arthur was still resting in his camp, while Natsu had woke up earlier than usual. When he woke up, Natsu walked over to the supply bags, and noticed they ran out of food. Natsu seeing no more food supply; grabbed a fishing rod near the supply bags and walked away from the campsite. He continued to walk until he saw a river that was near them. He sat down on the luscious green grass and began fishing for food. When he was fishing, his thoughts brought back his earlier years. His lips slightly curve down when he began to think, '_Igneel, I promise that I'll find you one day. Just wait for me; I know you're still here. And I promise you, I'll beat Acnologia with my own strength when I find him. I won't disappoint you._'

After 30 minute of fishing, Natsu manage to catch six large fish, enough to feed them for today. Natsu walked back to camp. When he got back to camp, he notice Alfred had return to camp with a new cloak for him. It was pretty much the same one as his hold one. "I see that you are back, I caught some fishes for us. I'll prepare the food. You guys should rest for a bit, after we finish eating, we are going to head out."

The two nodded and prep themselves, by packing up the supplies, while Natsu put on his new cloak, and preparing the food.

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild_

* * *

Gray, Lucy and Happy were sitting in the guild, while Erza was seen talking to white haired bartender about someone.

"Is he back yet, Mira?" She questioned.

"No, he hadn't come back from his last mission. Usually those type of mission takes couple days. I wonder what happen to him." Mirajane answered. "He should be back soon though, I hope." She continued.

"So, how do you like the guild so far, Lucy?" Happy said while nibbling a raw fish, that Mirajane had got him.

"I like it so far..." However, when Lucy answered, Gray notice that she was worrying about something.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Gray questioned.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, but I feel like everyone has a strong bond here and knows each other. But I feel left out and I don't know anyone." She smiled weakly.

"Oh! We can fix that!" A blue hair girl came behind Lucy and greeted her. "My name is Levy, and those two are Jet and Droy. We three formed a team called '_Team Shadow Gear'_."

"Nice to meet you Levy, my name is Lucy!" Lucy answered with a happy smile.

As Levy introduced everyone to Lucy, Lucy felt like she belonged to a family. She never felt this warm atmosphere before. Levy and Lucy got along well, and after she had finished introducing everyone to her, Levy revealed that she had read Lucy's book that she had written, and enjoyed. The two continued their conversation.

Erza noticed that Levy had brighten up Lucy's mood and smiled. She walked back to the table they had sat earlier with a strawberry cake that she had got from Mirajane. Gray decided to talk before Erza could.

"So, he's not back yet?"

"No, he's been gone for a while, hopefully he's fine." She began eating her cake.

"You don't need to worry about that guy, he's tough." Gray stated.

"I guess you're right" Erza continued stuffing her mouth with cake.

_*Next Day* Lucy's Apartment_

Lucy was sleeping happily in her bed. She rolled over her bed and threw her hand across the bed. When she did, she felt something fuzzy. She thought it was just her blanket and dismissed the thought of it. But for some reason, the fuzzy texture she had felt, was not near her hand anymore, but now was on top of her head. She decided to open her eyes and see what was going on. When opened her eyes, she noticed something blue on top of her head, with tails… and curled into a ball.

Lucy eyes twitched… when she noticed the cat, she was thinking what the hell he was doing here. She was about to ask, when something was moving beside her bed. She looked at the floor and noticed a man with black hair lying on the ground. A vein popped on her forehead.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!" Lucy screamed. Her screamed woke everyone up.

Gray got up shirtless. He was known to strip randomly and lose his clothes. Lucy ignored the fact he was shirtless and continued to give Gray a death glare. Gray ended up answering while searching for his shirt after noticing Lucy glare and mistaking it was for him not wearing his shirt. '_Gah I did it again_', Gray stated, "Erza and I decided to take you to the guild, when you are awake. So we both stayed at your house for the night." Gray stated plainly.

"WHAT! You guys could have stayed at your own house, and come ov-" Lucy stopped when she noticed something. Her bathroom water was running. "What you mean we? Erza here too?" She asked.

"Yeah, however I don't where she went."

Lucy just sighed, and decided to get out of bed, and prepare herself for the day. She would just ignore and forget whatever had happen today. She wasn't in the mood for their antics, because she knew today was a good day. She had met with Levy, and now she was eager to meet up and talk with the blue hair girl again.

The crew prepared their trip back to the guild. Happy was lying on Gray's shoulder while, Lucy was happily humming. However, her humming stop, and the crew's face turn into absolute horror when they notice their guild had been destroyed by iron poles strutting out of the guild..

"What happened?" Erza tone was serious, and her face changed from horrify to a menacing serious face. It frightens anyone who looked at her.

"W-what?" Lucy was lost for words.

A white hair feminine voice approached behind them, absorbing the site. "Phantom…" When the girl spoke, they knew who it was.

The all turned around to look, and noticed it was Mirajane. "What?" Gray asked, although he probably knew the answer already. "Phantom?"

Mirajane gave a soft frown. "I hate to say it… but they got us."

* * *

_Fairy Tail Basement_

* * *

After the crew had walked in, they walked towards Fairy Tail's basement. When they had arrived, all of them took a seat at an open table. Lucy noticed that all of them were all shocked and angered by the sight of their beloved guild in shamble. However, recognized that Gray, Happy, Levy, and Elfman, Mirajane's brother were bothered by the incident.

"Master! How can you sit like this and pretend like nothing had happen! They destroyed our guild, we must take revenge."

"Gray's right! A man need's to take revenge! He's not a man if he cowers." Elfman blurted out, and many agreed with the both of them.

"Calm down both of you. It's not something to get riled up about. The guild is just bricks, wood, and iron. We can always rebuild it every time it gets destroyed. What matters is that everyone is safe and no one was harm." Makarov stated while drinking his beer. "And no one is allowed to attack. Is that clear?" He continued, but his tone became more serious. Many people reluctantly agree, while others sighed in frustration. However, there were some who looked at their master to find out more answer from him.

Lucy looked over at Erza, knowing that she had clue on what was happening. "Who did this?" Lucy asked.

Erza gave out a long sigh, before continuing. "Gajeel Redfox… The Iron Dragon Slayer from Phantom Lord Guild."

"But why would they do this? Isn't that illegal for them to engage like that?"

"Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail had always had a grudge with each other. However, Phantom always used dirty tactics, knowing that we won't go against the Council. It's illegal to have a guild war, but those who instigate it, the Council couldn't care less. Master Jose, Phantom Lord Guild master, and Master never got along as well." Erza let out another frustrated sigh.

Lucy was about to speak up until Makarov continued. "You brats think I'm fine that our home is destroyed? You brats need to think about the innocent lives, if we did attack. Innocent people between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord would be harmed." Makarov finished his drink and left to his office. His speech calmed mostly everyone. There were some who were still quite pissed off.

Erza reluctantly agreed with her master so she decided to speak up as well. "Now listen up all of you… The master said it clear that we will not attack Phantom and we will not discuss this again. I expect all of you to do that… otherwise…" She gave everyone a dark glare with black aura oozing out. Everyone cringed at the look of the great Titania giving them, who was in a foul mood.

Lucy decided to walk home after everything. She didn't know how to take this, and she would probably feel better after a nice hot shower, she thought, so she decided to walk back to her apartment.

As she was walking home to her apartment, she notices Levy, who was with her team, _Team Shadow Gear. _She walked over to Levy and greeted her. "Hello Levy-chan, how are you doing?"

"I'm well Lucy-chan. Why are you walking by yourself? It's dangerous for you walking by yourself with Phantom lose." Levy stated.

"Eh, I'll be fine Levy-chan, don't worry about me. You should also take care of yourself too." Lucy said softly smiling.

"Don't worry Lucy-chan, I'll be fine! I have Jet and Droy to take care of me. Right guys?" They both nodded and agree at the same time.

Lucy decided to say bye and leave them. She was getting tired and wanted to back home and rest, so both of them parted ways.

As _Team Shadow Gear_ continued their walk, they did not notice someone was following them. The hooded figure followed them from the rooftops. When the team was isolated, the man dropped down and revealed himself. The man took off his hood and revealed himself. The man was actually young, tall, and muscular. He had spiky long black hair. He has red eyes, with no eyebrows. His face had three studs where his eyebrows should be. He had three stud each side of his nose and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears have two sets of five earrings each. Levy knew who this man was, and knew they were in trouble. Before they could run for help, the young raven head man had stopped them, while smiling menacingly.

* * *

_*Next Day*_

* * *

After Lucy had waked up early in the morning, she got dressed up and walk towards the guild. As she walked toward the guild, she noticed a group of people at Magnolia Park. Her curiosity got her, so she decided to walk over to see what the commotion was. After she walked past the crowd, she instantly regretted it. A sick feeling formed in her stomach, and tears forming in her eyes. "Oh God!" Lucy gasped at the sight before her. "Levy-chan…" She whispered.

At the park, there were three figures hanging on the three in a crucified position. The three figures were Levy, Jet, and Droy. All three of them were assaulted badly, there were blood coming from them, which probably dried overnight. On Levy's abdomen, there was a strange purplish blue symbol. Couple minutes later, every guild member had arrived at the scene. Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Elfman, Macao, and Wakaba were furious and ready to attack the one who did this to their family member.

A short old man arrived through the crowd holding his wooden staff. People recognized who it was; it was the Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov. After seeing the scene, Makarov tightened his grip on his staff and broke it. A golden aura started to appear around, and the atmosphere began to intense. "Destroying our home I could ignore… But seeing my children being harm, I cannot hold back! If Jose wants war, then he gets it! To war!" After Makarov had spoken, the guild member hurriedly tried to get the wounded down. Lucy decided to stay back with the others, and watch over Levy, while the rest followed Makarov.

* * *

_Phantom Guild Hall_

* * *

"Hah! Those losers from Fairy Tail don't know what h-" A Phantom Guilder member was blabbering until he was stopped by an explosion impact that knocked him out as he was walking towards the door.

"Who the hell are they?!" A member ask

"To War! Go Fairy Tail!" Makarov commanded.

"REAL MAN DON'T FIGHT DIRTY!" Elfman yelled. He punched a man that was sent flying to across the room. "MEN SHOW MANLINESS THROUGH FIGHTING!" Elfman continued and knocked under man to the roof. Elfman continued his brutal rampage on the guild.

"**Tornado Shot**!" A young man who had orange hair and blue shades yelled out. He fired a huge tornado that easily knocked away dozen of wizards. The man was known as Loke.

A man who was wearing a brown poncho and pants that was similar to his poncho. He had a belt with a buckle with a skull on it. He had long black hair covering the right part of his face. His eyes were black in color. "**Spark Shot!**" The man whose name was Alzack aimed his gun towards a set of Phantom Guild members and shot them rapidly. They were electrified and fell unconscious.

Macao and Wakaba was working together. "**Purple net!**" Macao summons purple fire and ensnaring the guild members, while Wakaba finished them off. "**Smoked Crush!**" Wakaba created smoke that attacked the ensnared members.

"**Ice-Make: Lance!**" Gray yelled and sent dozens of ice lances towards the enemy. While Erza had equipped her heavenly wheel armour. With her armour, she summoned tons of blade floating in mid air. "Dance my blade…" With that, she commanded her blade to attack the other guild members.

"Hey! Look at that short old man! We can probably take him on!" The Phantom guild member swarm Master Makarov, but stopped abruptly when he used his magic to become colossal. "Heeee-sss, aaaa moooo-nnn-ssster!" After seeing Makarov grow, they immediately backstopped. Makarov used his colossal hand and swiped many guild members' away. "JOSE! COME OUT HERE!" Makarov yelled as he continued to defeat those who stand in his way, and made his way upstairs where Jose was located.

Before Makarov had left, he turned around and looks at Erza. "Erza! I'm putting you in charge here. I'm going to find Jose up there."

"Take care, Master."

"Gihehe! Now that the threat is gone, I can have some fun." Gajeel stated. After Makarov had left, Gajeel jumped down in front of everyone and the fight stopped abruptly.

Nab out of nowhere jump and tried to hit Gajeel to get revenge for Levi, but was pummel back by changing his arm into a pole and hitting him with it.

"MAN!" Elfman, who used takeover magic, which was magic that allows him to transform his right arm to whatever arm that he had absorbed from. Elfman transformed his right arm to a reptilian beast's arm and tried to punch Gajeel. However Gajeel turned his arm into an iron pole and pushed Elfman back, but Elfman was strong enough to stop Gajeel and entered a deadlock.

"Heh, not bad, how about this." Gajeel's hand that was iron, extended out many more poles and hit guild members, friend or foe. Elfman was distracted by this and was kicked away.

As Elfman was flying back, Erza had reached out, grabbed Elfman, and steadied him. Erza went up in front of Gajeel and challenged him. She had requipped herself into her _Black Wing Armour._ "Prepare yourself Gajeel!" Erza pointed her sword towards Gajeel.

"Gihe, so I'm going against the great Titania next. This should be fun!"

Erza used her flight ability, and charge straight to Gajeel. She tried to swing her sword at him, but he blocked it, by changing his hand into an iron pole. Gajeel then forced her back with his brute strength over hers. He then extended his pole and tried to hit her, but she dodged it by sidestepping then rushing towards him. She got close to him and roundhouse kicks him back.

* * *

On the upper level, Makarov broke Jose's door and enter his office. He came face to face with Jose, who was grinning maliciously. "Jose… you better have said goodbye to everyone that is dear to you. You won't ever see them after I'm done with you, or else surrender now." Makarov narrowed his eyes.

"Are you saying that the number one guild should surrender? Are you becoming senile Makarov?" Jose said with a sadistic smile.

"You chose your fate, now prepare to be diminished!" Makarov enlarged his arm and swung over at Jose. When he managed to hit Jose, he broke the desk, but Jose was still fine.

"Ha, this is only a hologram. I'm not at the guild."

"Show yourself Jose!"

Before Makarov could continue, a man appeared behind Makarov and drained all of Makarov magic. Makarov body was sent down towards the bottom of the guild.

* * *

Everyone abruptly stop when they notice something fell down.

Erza turned around who was still dealing with Gajeel. She took a look. "M-Master!" Erza cried in astonishment.

'_We need to get Master treated quickly, that's our top priority. But that means we have to retreat..._'Erza grimaced at the idea, but they had no choice. "Everyone retreat!"

"WHAT!" Both Elfman and Gray said in unison.

"We have no choice; Master is our top priority for now. Everyone retreat!"

As the guild continued to retreat, Gajeel laughed crudely at them running away. '_Heh, all talk, no we can crush their guild for good. The plan went accordingly._'

* * *

_Back at Fairy Tail_

* * *

"What should we do Erza?" Alzack asked

"Alzack and Bisca, hurry and take Master to Poluchka."

"Wait, don't she hates human? We'll probably be kicked out before we can see talk to her" Alzack asked.

Poluchka was Fairy Tail apothecary. She was old, wore a red coat, and had pink hair. She does not like human. She would always chase them out with a broom, when humans try to approach her. However, she and Makarov have been through a lot together.

"She does, but when it's Master, she'll treat him. Please go, Master won't make it in time"

With that the pair nodded and left in a hurry. Bisca was a woman who had green hair and wore cowgirl attire. She had a curve body and had brownish eye color.

* * *

_Northeast of Fiore_

* * *

"We're finally here! Man, I was getting boring just walking for two days straight!" Arthur exclaimed with an ecstatic face.

"Calm down, Arthur." Natsu said

"I'm sorry Natsu-sama. I'm just over excited." The redhead pouted

"Whatever the case is, just put on your cloak, we're entering the town now."

"Do I have to…? You know i hate wearing it Natsu-sama." Arthur complained.

Natsu glared at Arthur. Arthur immediately shut up and put on his cloak.

"Alfred said he would meet us at their guild, let's go." Natsu put on his cloak and continued their walk.

* * *

_Outside Phantom Lord Guild_

* * *

Natsu and Arthur had jumped on top of the rooftop to go unnoticed. They continued their trip towards the guild. As they arrived near the guild, they noticed Alfred was standing on top of a building examining the guild from above. The two headed over where Alfred was standing.

"So, anything new Alfred?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, apparently, some guild had recently attack Phantom Lord and caused destruction towards the guild, Natsu-sama" Alfred answered him

"Very well, is there any movement from them?"

"No, but I doubt they will sit tight. The other guild had retreated earlier. Phantom Lord will probably attack them soon."

"Hm, do you know who the oth-"

Natsu was cut off when the ground was suddenly shaking violently. The three steady themselves and noticed the guild was shifting. When the guild was finally finished shifting, they noticed that the guild had shifted into a spider like structure. The building now has metal legs, so it can stand. The building then lift one of its metal leg up and then strut it forward and continued with its other legs. The building was walking across the ocean that it was located on.

"Well, we better hurry before they escape." Alfred declared.

"How annoying! And we just got here!" Arthur groans and complained.

Natsu just had an annoyed look on his face. '_Tch, this better be worth it._' With that the three decided to follow the walking building.

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild_

* * *

The guild had returned from their fight two hours ago. Now the members were sitting there resting, while waiting for Erza to command them. However, the scarlet woman was still thinking of a plan to counter attack them. As she continued to pace back and forth, Mirajane was contacting their strongest guild member for help. However, she couldn't contact Mystogan, and Laxus refused to help them. Cana was trying to search for Gildarts, but it was no avail. Everyone was now in deep thoughts about the fight earlier, or else was thinking a way to get revenge for their master.

However, their thoughts were ended when the guild door slammed open. Everyone turned around and looked at the door to see who it was. When they saw the figure at the door, they smiled in relief.

"What happen here? Why is this place a mess? And what happen to the master?" The figure standing at the door started to question.

"Welcome back, we're happy to see you return from your mission, however there is no time for that." Erza said. "Our guild was attacked by Phantom Lord and Master…" She stopped and couldn't continue, as she was still grieving over the master.

"Phantom…" The figure said with a grimace and hatred. "What happen to Master? Tell me!"

"Master was attacked by someone, and lost all his magic." Gray stated.

"What! How could that happen! Our Master is strong!" The figure began to walk closer to the Erza's team. However, he was stopped abruptly when a tremor appear.

"Eaaaaaaaaaa-rth-quaaaaaakkkke!" Someone yelled.

When the tremor had stop for a bit then continued again, Lucy ran inside panting.

Erza was the first to act. "What is it Lucy!?"

"It's a building!... And it's moving… towards us…!" She said in between pants.

"WHAT!" Many guild members said in unison, and stared at her in disbelief.

Suddenly the tremors stopped and it got quiet all of a sudden. People began to murmur and tried to infer what had happen, but they were silenced by Erza shushing them. Everyone looked at Erza, while she was concentrating on listening for something.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" She suddenly shouted, in which everyone obeyed and got down. A few seconds later, someone blurted out, "Why are we-" , but was cut off by a loud crash, which was the result of the guilds roof going off by a laser.

"Everyone get outside!" Erza commanded the guild. Everyone obliged. As everyone arrived outside, they were facing the giant moving guild. They knew who were inside that moving machine. And the second phase of the war started, when the Phantom Lord Members started coming out from the contraption.

Soon enough, the fight began to slow down. Fairy Tail was slowly gaining victory over the Phantoms as the Phantom members were being slowly knocked out by Fairy Tail's member. But that came to a stop when a giant cannon came facing them from the contraption.

Everyone looked at the cannon, mouth gaped. Everyone seemed to stuck into chaos and clueless about the contraption. Erza looked at the cannon; stunned for a bit, but quickly regained her composure back as she realized what that was. "EVERYBODY STAND BACK!" Erza commanded them.

"What the hell is that?" The figure from earlier asked?

"That's Jupiter, Phantom Lords Strongest Weapon." Mirajane said

The cannon slowly fill its mouth with magic energy. Erza quickly reacted and changed herself into her _Adamantine Armour_ which gave her the ultimate defense. She quickly clasped both her shield together and stand in front of the cannon. The cannon blasted its magic energy towards Erza, and she held her defense to protect her guild. '_I leave everything to you guys._" With that, she fell limply towards the ground.

When Erza had fallen, suddenly purple shades, that appear like soldiers came out from the contraption.

"What the hell are those things?" Loke, who came out of nowhere and punched the purple figured. The purple figure came out in large number. They were easy to destroy, but they had an ability that was troublesome.

"What the hell, my magic is draining!" Someone yelled as a shade past through him

"Don't touch them! They drain magic when you contact them!" Mira stated. Mira then looked over at Erza.

Mirajane hurriedly ran towards Erza and picked her up. Before she left the guild members outside she yelled, "Elfman, Gray, and Sting!"

"What Mira!" Gray yelled fighting off the shade.

"You need to stop Jupiter from firing again! We're leaving the rest to you guys." With that she ran inside with Erza.

"Leaving everything to us! We can handle it from here." Loke and Cana said.

Gray chuckle "Heh, you ready for this blonde?" Gray teased the Sting.

"Always ready" The figure was revealed as Sting.

"MAN! Let's go!" Elfman yelled

"How are we going to get in?" Sting asked.

"Through the cannon's mouth let's go!"

With that all three they prepared to counter attack the contraption.

* * *

_*30 Minutes later* Near Fairy Tail_

* * *

Natsu's eyes twitch '_You got to be kidding me… of all the guild they fight, it has to be the one with the annoying blondes.' _

The three hooded figure were examining the fight from afar. Alfred turned to look at Natsu, and noticed his eyes twitched in annoyance. Curious, he asked him, "Is something wrong, Natsu-sama?"

"It's nothing…"

"Hey! It's those guys again!" Arthur pointed at Gray

"Those guys?" Alfred questioned him.

"Oh, you weren't there. They attacked us when we were interrogating Bora." Arthur stated. "However, I don't see the scarlet one, she was a strong one, and I wanted a rematch too." He pouted.

"We're not here to fight them Arthur, remember why we are here…" Natsu said, while began walking.

"Sorry Natsu-sama, Alright let's go!" The ecstatic redhead began following.

Alfred followed both them behind, '_Hm… this is going to be interesting for sure._'

With that, three of them headed out towards the broken guild of Phantom Lord.

**AN: **I hate writing these scenes! I don't like to copy these scenes after seeing so many, so I apologize for skipping the scene with the elemental 4 and Gajeel. However, I'll replace those scenes with my own fighting scene and plots. This chapter is just setting up my future plot. Yes, I put Sting in Fairy Tail… too bad… Well, nothing much to say about this chapter. It probably sucked, however I promise the next chapter should be better. Anyways same old same old. I suck at grammar, so I do hope you can at least still read it and enjoy it. This story is a _**Shounen-ai**_, if you don't like it, please leave.


	5. Chapter 4: Friend Or Foe

**Disclaimer!** I do not own Fairy Tail, **Hiro Mashima **does. That is all… see you next time!

* * *

_Chapter 4: Friend or Foe_

* * *

Phantom Guild

* * *

Natsu's crew continued their way inside the guild, searching for their target. As they entered deeper inside the guild, they noticed it was quite large and in shambles. Natsu face suddenly contorted when he sense a familiar smell. '_... So the two blonds are together… and someone else. I should ignore those two, but the dragon slayer could be there… I guess I'll send Arthur over there._' Natsu grimace the thought of confronting the two annoying blonds. He didn't want to see both of them anytime soon. Natsu planned out as he continued walking around.

Both Alfred and Arthur were wondering what did the pink-haired man was thinking about. However, no one bothered to ask him, because he suddenly spoke, leaving their thoughts unanswered.

"Arthur, I want you go down the other path and search for the target. Alfred and I will go the other path. If anything happens, you know what to do. And if happen to find something interesting, head over my direction." Natsu commanded.

"Why can't Alfred go…?! Why does he get to go with you?!" The redhead whined and pouted. Natsu looked at Alfred and ignored the redhead. Alfred got the messaged when Natsu had looked at him.

"Just shut it and go, you incompetent. Don't make him wait for you." The redhead glared at Alfred's response. However, he didn't want to disappoint Natsu, so he begrudgingly began walking towards the directed path, while murmuring curses at Alfred.

"Good work Alfred. Let's continue on." Natsu said when the redhead had disappeared.

'_Heh, have fun dealing with those blonds._' Natsu thought. Natsu and Arthur continued their way down the hall, until they notice a five figure. There was man who was wearing a blue uniform; similarly to a military uniform, and had a purple cape on. He had long black hair, tied in a ponytail and a thin moustache. He was wearing a purple buckle, tied around his waist. The man was going against the other four figures.

Natsu remember the other two figures. They were the two that had fought with Arthur and managed to injure him. However, there were two more figures. One was a tall, masculine, white hair man. He was tan and had sideburn that went towards his lips. He had no eyebrows, but he had brown color eyes. In his arms was protecting a white haired young woman. She was slim and was kind of short. Her hairs were long; bangs reaching towards her chest. She has large blue eyes and a curvy body. All four of them seemed exhausted what looks like a fight.

Natsu noticed that the man was about to act, so he decided to step into the action. '_Heh, hopefully this guy gives me a good challenge._' Natsu started to walk between the two groups with Alfred behind.

As Erza was preparing to attack Jose, suddenly two hooded figures appeared suddenly. Erza immediately recognized the cloak; however she looked over to Gray and see if she was correct. When Gray looked over to her, she had confirmed her thoughts. '_Why is he here? Is he part of Phantom Lord? This is a bad time for him to appear._"

Mirajane and Elfman just looked at the cloaked figures. They didn't know who those mysterious people are, and why they were here. They were about to ask Erza if she knew, but stop when Erza spoke up.

"What are you doing here? Are you part of Phantom Lord?" Erza yelled. They both ignored Erza, but Erza noticed a confused look on Jose. '_So, he doesn't know them as well… but I can't keep my guard down._"

'_Hm… so those members are the one that interfere with Natsu-sama and Arthur._' Alfred thought as he looked behind his shoulder at the four figures.

"I'll deal with the old guy. Don't let anyone interfere, got it?" Natsu whispered to Alfred.

"Understood." Alfred replied back.

Natsu approached the black haired man and confronts the man.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Jose asked with a vicious tone.

"I'm going to ask you once. Where is your Dragon Slayer?' Natsu said with a low and dangerous tone, while ignoring the man's question.

"Why do I have to answer you, kid! You should answer my question first... no matter, I'm your elder and I'll have to teach you manner kid." Jose let out a sadistic smile. Jose suddenly erupt his magic, and he was surrounded by dark-purplish aura around him. His eyes became black.

Natsu sighed, "_Why couldn't people be simple and answer the damn question._" With that, Natsu waited for Jose to make his move.

Erza and the other looked at Jose with terrified face. They had never seen an immense aura before. So, this was what the _Ten Wizard Saints_ were capable of. The Saints were people that are well known as exceptionally strong wizards throughout the continent. Master Makarov and Jose were both Saints. They were said to be very strong, however, the members now had witnessed the power immersing from Jose.

The four figures got out of their shock, when they realized the hooded man was going against Jose. Was the man even capable against Jose? Wouldn't this be a death sentence to him? Although Erza, Gray, and Elfman didn't know the hooded man, they knew they had to work together to beat Jose. The three was about to jump in and help, but the other stepped in front of them and intervenes with them.

"Do not interfere. If you do, you have to go through me." The hooded man stated.

"Are you crazy? That guy can't beat Jose by himself! He's a saint!" Gray yelled.

"He's right; you should let us help him. Although we don't your intentions, but are target is Jose." Erza stated.

"I'm glad that you are concern about him, but I can't let anyone interfere. This is his fight. Please sit back and watch." The hooded man said.

Erza studied the hooded man. This man was different from the other hooded man last time they fought. This guy had a katana beside him that was black with gold design on it. He had a serene voice, and she noticed the redhead wasn't here. She also noticed that this man was calmer, than the red head. However, that is all she could deduct because his face was obscured by his hood.

"A MAN DOESN'T SIT BACK AND WATCH. A MAN FIGHTS!" Elfman suddenly used his take over magic, and transformed his hand into an amphibian beast arms. He tried to get past the man and charge for Jose; however he was suddenly stop by the man's katana. The katana was sheathed, but the man put the katana in front of Elfman's chest and looked at him.

"I said, no can interfere. If you wish to pass, you must pass me."

Elfman, who was rash, decided to try and punch the man. The man easily moved his head to the side, and used his sheathed katana's end and hit Elfman in the stomach, causing Elfman to lose his breath. The man then roundhouse kicked him in the stomach and sending him back towards Mirajane, who caught him.

"How dare you attack my friends!" Erza yelled, as she charged towards the hooded man with her long sword. She was currently in her _Heart Kreuz_ armour. As she tried to slash the man, the man dodged her vertical slash by moving his body to the side. When he dodged her, he gripped her hands and was about to throw her away, when suddenly Ice lances was coming his ways. The man released his hold on Erza and used his sheathed katana to knock it away from him.

"**Ice-Make: Hammer**" Gray yelled, as a large hammer created by Gray hovers on top of the man, and drops down. The man back stepped away from the impact, but Erza appeared beside him with her _Black Wing Armour_ and slashed him. The man dodged her attack by ducking and rolling, but she managed to skim his cloak.

"Not bad, I now see how you managed to injure my friend. I guess I won't hold back anymore if you want to fight." The hooded man said with a calm voice.

Elfman got back up on his feet and walked over towards Gray and Erza. "You guys ready to beat him up?" Gray asked while smirking.

"I'M NOT A MAN IF I LOSE TO HIM!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go!" With Erza, was first to make contact with the man. She reequips her armour into her _Flight Armour_, which was her in a cheetah clothes, making her extremely fast. She quickly appeared in front of the hooded man's face, and requipped herself into her _Black Wing Armour_ and slash the man, however the man was able to react and his katana out to protect himself. When both were in a deadlock, Elfman had appeared with his amphibian arm and punch the man in the face. "**Ice-Make: Geyser!**" Gray froze the ground in front of him causing spikes to jut out and injuring the hooded man, when he was flying across the room, by Elfman's punch.

The man landed on the ground. He got back up slowly, with blood coming out his mouth. Elfman charged straight at the man once more trying to catch him off guard. However, the man reacted quickly. He got back up and swung his sheathed katana at Elfman's stomach. Elfman doubled over from the pain. The man grabbed Elfman by the hair and threw him towards Gray. Gray reacted on instinct and catch Elfman, ignoring the man. As he caught Elfman, the man suddenly appeared in front of him, and knees him in the stomach. The man tried to use his katana and swing at Gray, but Erza blocked his attack with her own sword. The man back stepped.

"Gray, take Elfman over to Mirajane and stay there. I'll take this man by myself." Erza commanded.

Gray reluctantly nodded. He didn't want to make Erza mad, so he grabbed Elfman's arm and swung it over his shoulder and walked over to Mirajane.

"I should state myself before we began. My name is Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail. Now it's your turn to state yourself." Erza declared.

"It's common courtesy to introduce oneself, however, I am not allowed to, unless you managed to take this hood off. However, that is unlikely." The hooded man stated

"If that's the case, I'll take your hood off by force… Prepare yourself!" Erza commanded while raising her sword.

The man raised his katana, signaling that he was ready.

Erza equipped herself into her _Flight_ armour once more and charged straight towards the man. The man was expecting the same trick, but Erza never requipped herself again. Instead, when she got close to the man, she suddenly disappeared and reappeared at his side and slashed him. When she got him, she disappeared again and reappeared behind him. She raised her sword again trying to cut him, however the man already sense her from behind. The man counters Erza but using his katana, and jutted the tip of it towards Erza's stomach. He used enough force to make Erza winced in pain. When she stopped, the man turned around to face her, and knee her in the stomach. He then grabbed her arm and threw her across the room.

Erza went flying towards the wall, however she recovered midflight. She stopped herself by clawing the ground and got up. She requipped herself into her _Heaven's Wheel Armour. _The hooded man finally made his first move and charged straight to Erza trying to catch her unexpected. The man tried to kick Erza, but she grabbed the man by his leg. The man was caught off guard, and Erza threw the man up into the air. As he was midair, Erza used her flight ability and rush towards him. She used her blade to cut him in a pentagram pattern. The man was hit, but he managed to steady himself after the attack. However, the attack had damaged the hood, revealing his face. He finally landed and looked at Erza.

"I'm impressed that you manage to destroy my hood. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Alfred, and my only goal is to protect that man over there." Alfred stated.

Erza examined the man. He had white hair. He had bangs that cover his right eye, and a ponytail tied behind his head. He had short hair. He wasn't old. He was probably the same age as Gray. HIs eyes were light blue, like the clear sky. The man had a necklace that seems to be a crown in obsidian. He had earrings on one side, which was his right ear.

"Shall we continue?" Alfred questioned.

Erza pulled her sword back up to a ready situation. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and caught everyone off guard.

* * *

'_Hm… Natsu-sama said someone should be over here… I wonder where they are…_' Arthur sighed as he continued his long walk down the hallway.

As he continued down the hallway, he heard fighting noise down the hallway. '_Finally I found someone!_' The redhead happily smiled and ran down the hall, trying to reach the fight as fast as he can.

"Tch, is that all you got? And you called yourself a dragon slayer. You're worthless." Gajeel said with a not amused tone.

"Shut up! You only won because you replenish yourself with metal!" Sting retorted.

"Gihehe, life's not fair kid." Gajeel stated. Gajeel slowly walked over to Sting trying to finish him off.

"Don't do it! Please!" Lucy sobbed

"Shut up blonde!" Gajeel yelled, and continued to walk towards Sting. Suddenly, he stopped. Both Gajeel and Sting noticed a weird scent was approaching them. "Gihehe, so another Fairy Fart is coming. I'll finish you off after I deal with him." Gajeel looked at Sting, and then looked at the door.

The door suddenly opened, and a hooded figure appeared. Sting and Lucy had a shock expression, while Gajeel was smiling happily to have a new challenge.

'_W-why is he here? What does he want?' _Lucy question to herself. She remembers her last incident with the pink hair man. She remembers that he didn't talk much and fought with Erza last time. So she figured that he came not to rescue them, but she didn't know what.

Suddenly the Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts when Sting yelled, "Alfred-San, what are you doing here?! Did you come and look for me for a fight?!" Sting managed to say it cheerfully even though he was on the ground badly hurt.

A vein suddenly popped behind the hooded man's forehead. "Who are you calling Alfred?! I don't look like the prick! I don't even know you!" The man suddenly pulled down his hood and revealed his face.

Lucy immediately recognized the redhead, who fought with Erza. However, Sting was confused, because he didn't recognize the guy. Sting was suddenly tick off. "Don't call Alfred-San a prick! He's a cool man, he's probably stronger than you, you stupid weakling!" Sting retorted.

"What did you say blonde! I'm way stronger than that arrogant prick!" The redhead said confidently.

Lucy just watches the scene in front of her. She sweat dropped as the two began to argue about someone.

Suddenly, Gajeel got irritated that he was being ignored, so he tried to punch the redhead.

The redhead stopped Gajeel's punch by raising his sheathed katana to block the punch. "You know, even I know it's rude and bad manners to attack someone while they're talking." The redhead stated. The redhead suddenly changed from being a bubbly idiot, into a serious person.

"Tch, I don't care as long as I get my fight." Gajeel replied.

"I would like to stay and fight, but I'm currently looking for someone. I don't have time for you." With that, the man ended the deadlock by kneeing Gajeel, then kicking him; sending him flying backwards.

Suddenly, Gajeel clawed the ground to stop himself from flying. "**Iron Dragon's Roar!**" Gajeel looked up and shot an immense powerful tornado that contained metal scraps out of his mouth towards, the hooded figure.

"Ooo, so you're the one I'm looking!" The redhead said. "**Burn, My Blade!**" The redhead unsheathed his sword, and suddenly his blade lit on fire. The fire was a crimson red; it was more intense than other flames. The redhead used his katana and vertically slashed the violent tornado coming towards him, and it was sliced through.

"Gihehe! This is going to be fun!" Gajeel charged straight towards the redhead. "**Iron Dragon's Club!**" Gajeel turned his hand into an iron club, and extended towards the redhead. He tried to target the man's stomach, but the man blocked it with his sword. Suddenly, Gajeel retracted his hand back. "Heh, that's pretty intense fire you got there."

The redhead just smirks. The redhead then charge at Gajeel, and swung his katana at Gajeel's face. Gajeel managed to dodge the attack by an inch, however he the redhead spun his body, and Gajeel was suddenly hit by the man's katana's shell. Gajeel stumbled back a bit,

"Hm, time to get serious! "**Iron Dragon's Scales!**" Suddenly, Gajeel's skin turned into iron. Gajeel then charged straight towards the redhead, and used his hands and gripped the sword.

"What the hell? How?" The redhead was bewildered by the fact that the dragon slayer could grip his sword.

"My dragon scales makes me invincible. I can take all the damage I want and any specific heat." Gajeel smirk then used his other hand to change into a club and hit the redhead. He extended his club and launched the redhead towards the wall. "How are you going to fight without your precious sword anymore?" Gajeel smirk arrogantly, when he raised the sword up to prove his point.

"You sure about that? "**Consume, my blade!**" The blade suddenly engulfed itself fully in crimson flames. However, Gajeel was still holding on to it, so the fire spread towards him. "**Intensify my crimson fire!**" The redhead yelled. The fire instantly became a darker color, and Gajeel could start feeling the fire. Everyone in the room could tell that the fire had increased the room temperature by several degrees. Gajeel immediately dropped the katana, and fire immediately disperses. "Too hot for ya?" The redhead teased.

"Don't get cocky brat! As long as the blade is over here, you're useless!" Gajeel retorted.

"Now you're the cocky one." The redhead charged straight to Gajeel.

"**Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!**" Gajeel turned his hand into a spearhead, as the redhead approached. As he got closer, Gajeel let out a barrage of attack from the spearhead, that lets out a rapid succession. Before Gajeel could send the barrage of attack, the redhead suddenly disappeared in front of him, and appeared beside him. The man then kicked Gajeel in the face when he turned around to face the redhead. The redhead walked over to his katana and picked it up as Gajeel flew and hit a wall.

"Tch, is that all you got? You so called Dragon Slayer." the redhead teased. The man sheathed his katana, and walked towards the Gajeel. As he continued to walk closer, he heard crunching sounds from the Dragon Slayer. "What the heck are you doing?" The redhead questioning when he saw Gajeel eating scrap metals.

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!**" Gajeel suddenly fired off his breath attack. The redhead tried to protect himself by raising his katana to protect himself, however he was blown away. The breath attack seemed to be stronger after he had ate the scrap metals.

'_Damn I forgot, he's an Iron Dragon Slayer. His attack is boost from eating those iron scraps. This is going to be annoying._' The redhead remembered when Natsu had told him about Dragon Slayer magic.

"**Iron Dragon's Sword!**" Gajeel turned his hand into an iron blade, but the blade started to spin, and became a chainsaw. Gajeel jumped where the redhead was flying, and had hit the redhead and sent flying further.

The redhead hit a wall and slid down. He winced at the pain he had received from the attack. "**Iron Dragon's Club!**" Gajeel continued his attack has he extended his club out, putting more force towards the redhead. The redhead was now pinned on the wall. "What, you done already, kid?" Gajeel mocked.

Lucy gasped at the scene. The redhead seemed lifeless as he was pinned towards the wall. '_I got to find a way to save him, but what? My keys were dropped when I was kidnapped. Think Lucy think._' Lucy continued to think for a solution. However, she couldn't come up of one.

'_Damn, I need to find a way to save him. Although I hate him for disrespecting Alfred-san, but I won't be able to defeat Gajeel by myself. I'll just have to use whatever magic I have left on him._' Sting contemplated for a bit.

Suddenly, the redhead's hand twitched. "Heh… you think… I'm going down… this easy?" The redhead barely mumbled out. The redhead grabbed the iron club that had pinned his stomach. He suddenly lit his hand on fire with crimson flames. Gajeel pulled his club back and looked at the redhead. The redhead slowly got up by supporting himself with his katana.

The redhead look looked up at Gajeel and smirked. "Let's continue, shall we?" His face and eyes was filled with determination.

"Gihehe! Let's go!"

Suddenly, a loud explosion had been heard and stopped everyone in the room.

* * *

"I see they're having fun over there. How about we start are fun too." Jose stated as his magic intensify. Natsu just waited patiently for the man's first move.

Jose finally made his move. "**Dark Beam!**" Jose yelled as dark magic appeared from his fingers and launched a purple laser towards Natsu. Natsu dodged the attack by side stepping to the side."**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu engulfed his fist in flames. He ran towards Jose, and tries to punch Jose in the face, but he dodged it by moving his face slightly to the side, missing barely by an inch. **"Dark Beam!**" Jose used it again when Natsu was point-blanked. Natsu was blasted by the beam, and fly across the building, but he turned around, and used a wall as a springboard. "**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**" Natsu ignited his whole body and charged straight to Jose. Jose used crossed his and braced the impact. When Natsu made contact with Jose's defensive stand, he jumped back.

Jose engulfed his hands with dark magic and charged straight to Natsu. He punched Natsu in the stomach, however Natsu reacted quickly and blocked by crossing his arms. '_Tch, that would hurt if I didn't block that attack in time.' _ Jose then tried to punch Natsu in the face, but Natsu moved his head to the side and dodged it. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu engulf his hand on fire and punched Jose in the face, sending him stumbling backward a bit.

"Hm… you're not bad kid, however, I'm ending it right here." Jose grinned sadistically.

Natsu engulf his hands on fire once more. Jose used his dark magic and engulfs his hands with it. Both of them charged and attacked with their fist. Their fists collided with each in a deadlock. Natsu was losing the deadlock, so he backed stepped. "**Death Wave!**" Immediately, Jose gathers dark energy towards the palm of his hand, and then threw the energy towards Natsu. The energy was released into a massive purple like laser beam towards Natsu. Natsu reacted immediately. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu immediately let out a strong fire breath attack. Both attacks were set into a deadlock, however Jose attack immediately overturn Natsu's attack and had hit Natsu. Natsu was hit and sent him flying across the room. He hit a pillar causing him to stop, and he slid down the pillar. His cloak had flown off during the impact of the beam. '_Great, I lost my cloak again. Crap, I can get move my body._' Natsu winced as he tried to get back up, but the pain was too great.

"Hm… to think that you're young and you're this strong. Ashamed that I have to end you right here. Say your prayers kid." Jose raised his hands up. Dark energy slowly gathers towards his palm. Jose released the energy and shot it forward towards Natsu.

_'Heh, how annoying... this is going to hurt...' _Natsu closed his eyes and awaited for the attack. The dark energy beam came closer and closer towards Natsu...

* * *

**AN: **Hoped this chapter wasn't a disappointed for you guys. I'm sorry if the OC feels a little OP, I'll try to minimize as much as I can. Like last chapter, I said I'll skip the battle with the elemental four and add my own plot. Hope you enjoyed it. The same old same old, I suck with grammar. Hopefully it's readable and enjoyable. Please review! Review helps make the story better, because feedbacks allow me to improve on certain stuff. Anyways this story is a _**Shounen-ai**_. If you don't like boy love, please leave. You have been warn.


	6. Chapter 5: The Past: II - Betrayal

**Disclaimer!:** I do not own Fairytail or the characters. **Hiro Mashima **does, I just own the oc.

* * *

_Chapter 5: The Past: II - Betrayal_

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

The little pink hair boy continued his run, away from the battleground. When he thought that he was far enough from the fight, the boy looked for a place to rest. He noticed a river with willow trees by it. He walked over by the willow tree and sat under it. The boy was exhausted from all the running, and now was fatigue. The boy laid his head behind the willow tree, and slowly drifted off into slumber. However, the boy suddenly woke up after a few minutes, when he noticed something was approaching. The boy got back up onto his feet, and continued to run. When he was about to run again, a massive figured had landed in front of the boy's path, and blocked his running.

"**Where do you think you are going?**"The giant figured question him.

The boy knew exactly who this person was, scratched that, this thing was. "Where's my dad?! What did you do to him?!" The boy yelled.

"**You're one interesting kid; no wonder the Great Igneel had adopted you.**" The figured said.

"Don't use my dad's name, you monster!" The boy was seething in anger, tears was beginning to drift down his face. "Answer my question! Where's my dad?!" The boy repeated himself and yelled even louder.

"**Him? Oh he's dead.**" The figured said nonchalantly

"You're lying! He's strong! He can't lose to you!" The boy shouted in anger and disbelief.

"**Don't be stupid. Did you think he would stand a chance against me, the Great Acnologia?**" The revealed dragon said arrogantly and prideful.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" The boy yelled as he released a massive amount of fire from his mouth towards Acnologia. Acnologia just sat there and took the attack. The attack hardly affected him. After the attack had stopped, Acnologia used his feet and stomp on the ground where the boy was. The boy quickly rolled away from the stomp. However, the stomp gave out an enormous tremor. The boy lost his balance and fell on ground. The boy just stares at the dragon with vicious eyes. The boy wasn't afraid of dying, all he wanted to do was revenge his father. However, some part of his mind kept telling him that Igneel was not dead.

"**Amusing kid… Aren't you afraid of death? You could have run, yet you choose to fight me?**" Acnologia said with an amused tone.

"Tch, you killed my dad! I'm not going to run away from you! "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" The boy ignited his fist on fire and hit Acnologia's foot. However, Acnologia felt nothing. He lightly moved his foot. The action was enough to send the little boy flying towards a tree. The boy had hit a tree and is now fully fatigue. He couldn't move his body anymore. He just stares at the dragon in front of him.

'_**Igneel has a keen eye, this boy is interesting… However, I'll prove you that you were wrong. I'll make sure this boy will never see light again. I hope you're ready to see this boy grow up into a monster when you get back, Igneel.**_' Acnologia thought as he looked at the boy.

"**You piqued my interest boy, so I decided to keep you beside me.**" The dragon said nonchalantly.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to follow you." The boy spat out venomously

"**You're going to become my pupil whether you like it or not!**" Acnologia yelled.

"NO! I won't follow you, and I won't learn anything from you!" The stubborn boy yelled.

"**Do you want me to end your life now?**" Acnologia raised his sharp talon near the boy's stomach. "**If you want to die, I can end it now for you, however, if you die, how can you revenge your father? Don't you want to kill me, for your father?**" Acnologia said slyly. He knew that the boy would never agree to follow and learn from him if he didn't pull this card out. The boy was stubborn, but now Acnologia noticed the boy was contemplating about the choice.

The little boy gave Acnologia's talk into consideration. The boy then reluctantly agrees, however he had one condition. "Don't expect me to call you formally, you don't deserve it, and once I get stronger, I'm going to beat you!" The boy said with his eyes and face full of determination.

Acnologia offer the little boy a hand to climb up, so they could fly together and get back to his home faster.

"Hmph! I rather walk. I don't need your help" Natsu scoffed.

Acnologia ignored the boy's response and grabbed the boy. The boy was thrashing in the dragon's hand, but he ignored it. He began his flight back home. As the two roam the sky, Acnologia had spoken up. "**What's your name boy? And you better tell me before I drop you from up high.**" Acnologia threaten.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." The boy reluctantly answered.

"'**Summer', the name fits you. You are rash, hot-headed, and also have pink hair.**" Acnologia concluded. Natsu just ignored the dragon and they continued their way back.

* * *

_*One year time skip*_

* * *

It had been one year since Acnologia had took Natsu in as a student. Acnologia had taught Natsu everything that he deemed necessary for the boy to know. Natsu became more calm and clever after Acnologia's teaching. The boy wasn't hot-headed anymore; however, the boy still has his moments. The boy was still aggressive, and would be infuriated when someone made fun of his father. Acnologia had raised the boy to his standard, however there was one thing that he had not changed about the boy yet, and that was his warm-hearted personality.

However, today was the day that Acnologia would change that. Natsu greatest impact happen when Acnologia had brought someone back with him.

"Acnologia, who's the other boy?" Natsu asked him with a cold tone.

The boy Acnologia brought back was frail. He seemed almost the same age as Natsu, maybe a little older by a year. The boy's skin was white as a ghost. He looked malnourished. He was skinny that you could see his rib-caged and his neck bones. The boy looked like he was frightened by Acnologia. The boy's clothes were tattered up, and his hair was grimy.

If this was Natsu from before, he would walk over to the boy and make friends with the boy. He was really outgoing towards people. However, his days with Acnologia had made him cut ties with the outer world. He does not allow anyone inside his inner boundaries anymore, and became anti-social. However, deep inside, Acnologia knew the boy was still warm-hearted, and he wanted to change that. He would make this boy cold-hearted and cruel. He would prove Igneel that he was wrong.

Natsu looked at the boy with pity. Deep inside he knows that he is still warm-hearted despite the fact he can be cold on the outside. He would try to help people without directly saying it. He would also hide behind the shadow and help others.

"**This boy here will help you train.**" Acnologia answered

Natsu raised his eyebrows at the response. "How is he going to help me? He doesn't even have the strength to stand." Natsu spat looking irritated.

"**He doesn't need to stand; all he has to do is just sit here.**" Acnologia said with a hint of mischievous.

"And what am I suppose to do with him?" Natsu asked nonchalantly.

"**That's simple, all you have to do is **'_**Kill**_' **him.**" Acnologia showed a hint of a sadistic smile of a dragon.

Natsu froze after Acnologia had said the word _kill_. Natsu could be cold-hearted and exclusive towards people interaction, but he was still kind-hearted. He would never harm anyone, yet thinking about killing someone was out of the picture. Natsu stared at Acnologia with disbelieving face, he had hoped he had heard wrong. However, Acnologia spoke once again.

"**Did you not hear me? I said, Kill the boy." **Acnologia calmly said at Natsu. The boy looked at Natsu with teary eyes. The boy was shaken of what he had heard. Natsu looked at the boy, then back at Acnologia.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to kill him." Natsu said calmly. However, there was a hint of anger within those words.

"**I said kill him! If you don't then I will!"** Acnologia yelled.

"The boy can't stand. He's defenseless." Natsu threw away his poker face, and began raising his voice towards Acnologia. His face was stern and defiant.

"**What if he's defenseless? It's either I kill him or you kill him. You choose." **Acnologia reverted back to his old voice.

"I choose neither!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards the boy. Acnologia was bemused at the defiant kid. He knew it wasn't going to easy to break Natsu easily. However, he wouldn't let Natsu escape with the kid. Acnologia used his claws and slam it down the boy. Natsu noticing Acnologia's sudden action, hurriedly grabbed the boy's shoulder and moved him out of Acnologia's claw. Natsu then threw the boy on his shoulder, and started to make a run for it.

"**You know it's futile to go against me, yet you still protect the boy. You're still defiant and stubborn like before. **" Acnologia calmly stated.

"I don't care, as long as I'm here, I'll protect the boy!" Natsu yelled with a determined voice.

"**We'll see about that.**" Acnologia calmly challenged Natsu

Natsu immediately turned around and started running for it. '_**Let see how strong did you get after one year, Natsu**_.' Acnologia grinned to himself. Acnologia build up his energy and shot a weak beam through his mouth towards Natsu.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu immediately turned around and blew fire from his mouth. He used all his strength in the attack, and both attack clash with each other. In the end, there was a large explosion. Dust cloud formed as the attack subsided. Natsu was exhausted from the attack, even though Natsu knew the beam was to test him. The beam was fairly weak, yet Natsu had to use all his magic to negate it. Natsu was panting harshly, and he could feel the boy on his back shaking violently from the blast.

"**Is that all you got, Natsu? Don't disappoint me, Natsu; if you want to protect him, you're going to have to drop your pride.**" Acnologia lectured him.

"Tch, I don't need to use _that_ to defeat you." Natsu retorted. Natsu knowing it was futile to move any further, so he decided to drop the boy on the ground near a tree. The boy rests his head on the tree, and smiled weakly at Natsu. He watched Natsu turned back and face the black dragon in front of him.

"**You think you're strong enough to face me?"** Acnologia questioned the boy.

"No, but I'll be more tired if I keep running away. It's useless to run away, when you can just follow me through flying." Natsu answered.

Both paused for a bit before Natsu got in a defensive stand. Acnologia made the first move, and use his weak black beam again. He shot it towards Natsu which he negated it with his fire breath. However, Natsu notice he was getting more and more fatigued from the battle.

'_**Stubborn, I'll make sure to break you.**_' Acnologia used his beam again, but higher energy force. Natsu tried to block the attack again with his breath attack, but he notice that Acnologia's attack was overturning him. He dodged the attack after noticing it was useless.

Natsu was heavily panting after that last attack. He knew he won't stand a chance against Acnologia, but he would do everything to protect the boy.

'_**Tch, I'll make sure you use it.**_' Acnologia changed his direction from Natsu to the boy resting. Acnologia build up his beam attack, but purposely waited for Natsu to realize his attention.

Natsu quickly realized that the boy was in that direction, so he swiftly ran over there. As he got over there, Acnologia had released the beam already coming towards both of them. Natsu knew he didn't have enough time to dodge, and the beam coming towards them was stronger than before.

'_**So Natsu, are you going to die or live, you choose.**_' Acnologia questioned himself. He waited for Natsu reaction.

At the very last minute, Natsu build up a strong concentration of energy towards his stomach. Natsu then moved the energy towards his mouth and released it. "**Anarchy Roar!"** A black and blue beam with immense power clashed with Acnologia's beam. The two attack clash and the result of the two caused a great explosion.

As the dust cloud began to disappear, the frail boy who had closed his eyes during the explosion had opened them. He noticed Natsu trying to catch his breath. He was at his limit. Natsu looked at the boy and gave him an encouraging smile. The boy saw the genuine smile of Natsu, and slowly smiles back at Natsu. However, Natsu's face fell into a slump when he noticed the boy was coughing out blood. Natsu hurry over to the kid, but stop when he realized a claw was impounded into the boy's stomach. He traced the claw and noticed Acnologia had gotten behind him during the explosion and stabs the boy's stomach. Natsu face was full of shock and fury.

"**So, you finally used the techniques I taught you. However, you know that is not enough to defeat me.**" Acnologia answer nonchalantly ignoring the fact that he had killed an innocent being.

"HOW COULD YOU KILL SOMEONE LIKE THAT?! I'LL KILL YOU! '**Anarchy Roar!**' "Natsu used up all his magic and fired the breath attack towards Acnologia. Acnologia simply took the attack head on. After the attack cleared up, Acnologia used his claws to pin down Natsu to the ground."

"**You will never defeat me with that.**" Acnologia simply stated.

"I DON'T CARE. I'LL KILL YOU NO MATTER WHAT!" Natsu screamed as he thrashed under Acnologia violently.

'_**Yes, child, release all that hate. I'll make sure you never see light soon enough. A couple more and you'll definitely break.**_' Acnologia thought to himself. Acnologia suddenly released Natsu, and looked at the murderous intent eyes. He noticed the boy was now fatigued from all the thrashing and fighting. **"I would continue training with those attacks from now on. If you want to kill me in the future, I suggest you start training." **Acnologia stated nonchalantly.

Natsu was seething in anger; however he was to tired to fight with Acnologia. The last attack had taken a toll of Natsu's energy. He was now tired and wanted to rest. However, before he left to rest, he took the dragon's word inconsideration. "I'll definitely will defeat you in the future, however, why are you doing this.?" Natsu asked calmly while panting for air. There was hint of venomous intent under those words.

"**Why? Because it would be fun to break you. Your father said that you are unbreakable, and you will always see the light. However, I'll make sure you fall into the darkness.**" Acnologia answer as he flies off to somewhere else. He would give Natsu sometime to think of what happen earlier.

Even though those words seem to be uncaring, heartless, and toying with Natsu, however, over the past months, Acnologia had developed a bond with the kid. He wouldn't admit it in front of Natsu, but he saw Natsu as a son. '_**Tch, you were right, this kid does make you grow attach to him.**_' Acnologia grinned at the thought.

Natsu just watch the black dragon fly off. 'Don't worry Dad. I'll revenge you and I won't disappoint you. I won't allow him to change my heart.' Natsu thought as his face reflected an unfaltering face.

* * *

_*6 month time skip*_

* * *

As time went by, Natsu continued to train harder and harder to defeat Acnologia in the future. He refused to receive help from Acnologia after the incident. However, he did take Acnologia's words into consideration. After the incident, Natsu had trained his attack on what Acnologia had taught him. However, he also treasured his father's teaching, so he trained both at the same time.

Acnologia, over the past months, just watched Natsu from a far. He knew the boy was still stubborn, and had refused his help. He watched as Natsu got stronger and stronger each day. However, Acnologia refused to accept that he can't break Natsu, so over the months, he tried every method to break the boy.

Natsu witnessed many things cruel things over the month from Acnologia. From torturing, to village destruction, and to slaughtering, Natsu had witnessed it all. At first he was furious at Acnologia's action, however due to the fact that Acnologia had exposed this to Natsu almost a weekly basis, Natsu had become used to the killing. Because he was used to the killing, he didn't care about Acnologia rampage anymore, he just sat there emotionless when Acnologia went on a rampage. Acnologia was inwardly proud of himself; he had slowly drawn the boy into darkness.

The boy didn't care what Acnologia did, because he knew he couldn't stop the dragon. However, the boy was still somewhat warm-hearted, because if someone was endangered and Acnologia wasn't there, he would help the said person. However, the boy only helped if someone was endanger, because he still thinks that human life is precious to everyone. Other than that, he couldn't care less whatever happens to the said person, unless he was dying.

Acnologia never knew this about Natsu, until one day, he noticed Natsu was gone from his training ground. He follows Natsu's scent and noticed that he was protecting someone. Seeing Natsu still protecting someone, this made Acnologia impressed of the kid. No matter what Acnologia did, the kid still managed to cling onto the light. Acnologia couldn't believe that he couldn't break the kid. However, Acnologia wasn't going to be defeated easily.

Acnologia was determined to break the Natsu, after seeing him save someone. He was determined to break him today. _**'Natsu, I'll make sure you become cold-hearted and heartless after today. I'll make you just become like me, just wait.**_' With that Acnologia flew off.

Natsu walked home after he had saved the man. The man was attacked by thugs, and was about to killed, until Natsu went up and save the man. Natsu is proud that he had save someone despite that he is cold-hearted in the outside. He had to admit that Acnologia had made him very cold-hearted; however, he knew that his father would be disappointed in him if he didn't save someone dying. There's was still a small shred of light inside him. However, Natsu does not know, that today, that the last shred of light will disappear.

Natsu arrived home at the cave where Acnologia and he lived. When he came home, he noticed a bad feeling arising from his stomach. However, he shrugged it off when Acnologia turned to look at him. The dragon looked at him before talking.

"**So, where did you run off to and what did you do?"** Acnologia calmly asked.

Natsu knew something was wrong. Acnologia would never ask this type of question. Natsu just raised his eyebrows at the dragon, and ignored him. He walked past the dragon and rests his head on a tree. He closed his eyes with his arms crossed in front of him. Over the months, Natsu had refused to talk to Acnologia after the incident. He would only answer if he feels it was necessary or was forced to.

As Natsu continued to rest, he heard someone whimpering. He opened his eyes and tried to sense the distress sound. He heard again, and tried to track it down. As he tracked down the noise, he noticed the distress sound was inside the cave. Natsu knew something was up, so he walked over to Acnologia demanding answer.

"What are you up to…? Who's inside the cave?" Natsu asked with a cold tone.

"**What are you talking about; no one is inside the cave."** Acnologia feigned ignorance.

"**Shouldn't you be answering my question though?**" The dragon said slyly.

"Tch, I just went go train like usual at the same spot." Natsu of course lied. "Now answer me, I know someone is in there, so stop lying." Natsu asked with a hint of irritation.

"**Well, why don't you go see it for yourself? You'll probably find no one in there.**" Acnologia said blatantly, however there was a slight mischievous in his voice. Natsu ignored the tone and calmly walked inside the cave. As he continued to walk deeper in the cave, he notices a boy inside. He lit a fire with his finger for a better view. When he saw the little boy, he wasn't quite shock, he was already used to it. However, what got his attention were the boy's words. He was sobbing with his eyes closes and praying that his dad would save him.

Natsu knew how it felt when someone felt vulnerable, and no one was at their side. Natsu remember the time that Natsu had woke up from a nightmare, and prayed for Igneel to be at his side. He remembers Igneel appeared beside him and comfort him. Although there wasn't a dramatic effect of the boy towards Natsu, however, Natsu felt pitiful for the boy.

Natsu was about to turn and walked away, but suddenly, he heard the boy say something.

"*Onii-san*, please help me… I want to go back to my dad… Please save me, onii-san…" The boy cried out. Natsu was conflicted. This made him remember the past, and the boy he couldn't save. '_I'm sorry, but I can't help you.'_ With Natsu resolved, he walked out the cave.

When Natsu walked outside the cave, Acnologia gave Natsu a glanced. He had an amused face knowing that Natsu had seen everything.

"**So? Was I right? No one was in there right?**" Acnologia question him.

"Tch, I don't care what you do, just leave me alone." Natsu spat out venomously.

"**You sure about that, I'm pretty sure you like saving people…** **like the one who was about to be killed by a thug.**" Acnologia said with a smirk.

"Tch, I don't know what you are talking." Natsu just acted calmly and walked away.

"**Hm, you should stay for the show… You might be interested to see a father kill his own son, wouldn't you?**" Acnologia asked slyly

"You're despicable, you know that?" With that Natsu just walked away. However, he was stopped when Acnologia spoke again.

"**Hm, I wonder if a father would choose his life or his son's life, what you think.**" Acnologia asked.

Before Natsu could walk further away, he heard the kid happily scream. "*OTOU-SAN*, YOU CAME TO SAVE ME, I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!"

Natsu froze at what would happen next, he turned around and look at the dragon. "DON'T YOU DARE HARM THEM?!" Natsu screamed at Acnologia.

"**You should stay for the show.**" Acnologia said smugly, he had a dragon smirk when he said that.

Natsu was beyond fury at this point. How could this dragon be so heartless and allowed a father to kill his son.

The father and the son walked out slowly. When the boy got out, he immediately hugged his dad and buries his face on the man's chest. "Otou-san, make that scary monster go away." The boy sobbed. The older man looked at the dragon and then at his son.

"**I got a proposition for you, you human. I'll let you leave out alive, if you kill your son. If not, both of you die.**" Acnologia said with a calm voice. He lowered his hands down towards the man, and opened his hand. On his hand was a small dagger. The man stared at the dragon with disbelief. How this monster could could say such thing. The man looked at the dagger that the dragon had given him. He stared at the dagger, then at the dragon, and back to his son.

Natsu clenched his eyes closed. He didn't want to see the result. He prayed the man would not kill his son; however, he opened his eyes when the boy spoke again. "Otou-san, what are you doing?" The man looked at the boy with the sheathed dagger. He slowly unsheathed and whisper to the boy. "*Musuko*, I'm sorry, but this would only hurt a bit. Otou-san needs to live on." With that the man plunged the dagger inside the boy.

However, Natsu had heard everything and rush straight towards the man and punch the man in the face, knocking the blade out of his hand. The man flew across and hit a boulder.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! YOU'RE HIS FATHER! HE TRUSTED YOU TO PROTECT HIM! HE'S YOUR SON!" Natsu screamed in anger. Natsu walked over to the man and straddled him. He starts punching the man senselessly. Natsu finally restrained himself, knowing that he doesn't want to kill the man, but just to beat his sense back. Natsu got off the man and stand up. Suddenly he senses someone behind him, so quickly turned around. He noticed the little boy sobbing and had whispered something. "*Gomennasai*, Onii-san." The boy whispered. Natsu looked at the kid, and smiled weakly…

Natsu looked at his stomach. A red liquid was oozing out of his stomach. He could smell the coppery scent. He was slowly losing his vision, but he smiled at the boy with a genuine smile.

The boy had plunged Natsu with the dagger. Natsu fell limply on the floor. His back was on the floor. His vision was becoming blurry; however his hearing was still effective. He heard the kid talk with his father.

"Otou-san, are you alright?" The boy questioned.

"I'm fine musuko." The father said tiredly.

Natsu was about to rest his eyes, when suddenly he heard the boy scream.

"Plea- , st-op, you-, hurt-, me-" The boy managed to say, as Natsu could tell he was in pain. Suddenly the kid had stop talking, and Natsu could hear a loud thud.

"**Hm, I can't believe you would sacrifice your own son, for your own life.** **However, a promise is a promise, I will let you leave. Human's can be so cruel, choking your son to death...tsk… **" Acnologia said after the man had killed his son.

Natsu was seething in anger. Natsu immediately opened his eyes and jumped straight up ignoring the dagger was still in his stomach. Natsu pounce the man before he could escape. Natsu then viciously punched the man's face multiple times. After the beating, Natsu snaked his hands around the man's neck and slowly added force onto it. The man tried to grasp the hand, but was slowly losing conscious. After couple seconds, the man's hand fell limply to his sides. The man had died, and Natsu had finally killed someone…

* * *

**AN:** *Onii-san* means brother in Japanese, doesn't have to be blood-related

*Otou-san* means father in Japanese

*Musako* means son in Japanese

*gomennasai * means formal sorry

Anyways, hopefully this chapter wasn't that bad. This is the continuation of Natsu's past, pretty dark right? Anyways, this is to clarify for his intelligence and half of his personality. As always, same old, same old, I suck at grammar, so please excuse me if you see grammar mistakes. This is a _**Shounen-ai**_, so if you don't like boy love, please leave. Leave a review, if you feel like it. Review does help improve the story better, unless it's telling to work on my grammar.


End file.
